Love and Quidditch
by Jenny Y
Summary: Hermione falls in love with Oliver Wood, in her 5th year, when he returns to Hogwarts as a teacher. She struggles hard to deny her feelings, in order to stay focused on her studies, and on top of that her Muggle friends come to visit her at Hogwarts.
1. The New Teacher

Chapter One  
  
A/N: Due to the fact that English is not my first language, my English isn't too good. Therefore I ask you to please overlook all my spelling- and grammar mistakes.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up early in the morning and felt as fit as a fiddle. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Finally it was time for her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! She was really excited about going back to school, and it wasn't only because of the fact that she would learn new things, but because she hadn't had time to meet neither Harry nor Ron during the summer. Instead she had decided to get back in touch with her old Muggle friends and hang out with them.  
  
Theresa, Linda and Megan had been her best friends until she had started to attend Hogwarts. They had been really close and told each other all their secrets, but despite that they didn't know that she was a witch. She had just told them that she was going to attend a boarding school. Before she made friends with Harry and Ron she had written regularly to them, because she had felt so lonely without any friends at school, but after encountering the troll she had stopped writing. Since then she hadn't had any contact with them until this summer.  
  
Together with her old friends, Hermione had spent the summer doing normal Muggle things like going to the movies and playing Laser Tag. Even though all three of them had been very kind to her, she had still felt like an outsider, since they had all changed so much. All they cared about was boys and make up and they giggled all the time.  
  
"Hermione," Megan had asked, "do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Then she and the others had burst out giggling. Hermione had just sighed quietly, and waited with her answer until the others had stopped giggling.  
  
"No," she had said.  
  
"Why don't you?" Theresa had asked. "Aren't there any cute guys at your school?"  
  
"I don't have time," she had answered. "School takes all my time and if I don't study hard I'll get bad grades. And yes, there are cute guys but I just think of them as my friends."  
  
But the fact that Theresa, Linda and Megan had changed so much didn't bother Hermione very much, since she had Harry and Ron, who were her best friends now. The thought of Harry and Ron made her feel guilty, because she hadn't written to any of them and hadn't gone to the Diagon Alley with them as usual, to buy her school things.  
  
"Herm," her Mom said, "if you don't hurry up a bit, you'll be late for the train."  
  
Hermione woke from her thoughts, and quickly finished her breakfast, got her bags and went to the car.  
  
When she had said goodbye to her Mom, she started walking to platform 9 3/4. She was just about to enter the platform when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, you weren't going to enter that platform without the two of us, were you?"  
  
She turned around with a big smile.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed and hugged him. "Harry! It feels so good to see you guys again; I've missed you so much!"  
  
"We've missed you too," Harry said with a big grin.  
  
"So," she said when she'd finished hugging them, "what have you two been up to this summer?"  
  
"Oh, a lot of things," said Harry. "It will take a long time to tell you."  
  
"We'd better get on the train now so we won't miss it," said Ron. "We can talk more when we're onboard."  
  
"Yes, you're right," she agreed.  
  
As they sat on the train, and were on their way to Hogwarts, they continued to chat about what they'd done during the summer. Harry had gone to the Weasleys already at the beginning of it, since the Dursleys and he hadn't been able to stand each other. At the Burrow, he and Ron had hung out with the twins and helped them to invent some new novelties. Of course Mrs. Weasley didn't know anything about it, and the twins were planning to try the new novelties at school.  
  
"Those two have been a bit weird this summer," said Ron. "They actually bought me a new dress robe! Not that I'm complaining, but I wonder where they got the money from..."  
  
Hermione exchanged a look with Harry, and he nodded to confirm her theory that he had given the twins his prize money.  
  
She told them what she had done during the summer and they kept on talking about other things.  
  
"I wonder if we'll have our usual visit by Malfoy..." she said wonderingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact Granger, yes," Malfoy interrupted her.  
  
He stepped into their compartment with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Why," he said with a contemptuous smile. "Don't you want to hear the news? I bet none of you know that we're going to have a new teacher."  
  
"Of course we know," Harry said irritably, "there must be someone to replace Mad-Eye Moody."  
  
"Yes, but what you three don't know is that we're also going to have a new flying instructor," Malfoy said. "He's a friend of my Father's."  
  
With those words he smugly turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"No," Harry said complainingly. "Why do they have to hire a friend of Malfoy's Dad's?"  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said comfortingly, "you know Malfoy always likes to make things sound worse than they are. Remember when Buckbeak scratched him? We'll see when we arrive if he told us the truth. Think of how fun it'll be this year, now when Dumbledore has fixed so we can bring our laptops, CD players and other NECESSARY Muggle things with us. Then we won't have to write our essays by hand."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Harry agreed.  
  
"Just some questions," Ron said, "what are laptops and CD players?"  
  
The Great Hall was, as always, beautifully decorated for the feast. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched the first year students being sorted. Hermione looked at the teachers' table and got a surprise when she saw that Professor Lupin sat there!  
  
"Look," she said to the others, "Professor Lupin is our 'new' teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Really?" Harry said and looked at the table. "That's great! He was my favorite of all the teachers we had. But what's Oliver Wood doing at the teachers' table? He isn't supposed to be here at all."  
  
"Oh, I see," she said and smiled. "HE is our new flying instructor. It wasn't a friend of Malfoy's Dad's as we thought, after all."  
  
"Then either Malfoy lied or they switched to Oliver in the last minute," Ron said happily.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said, "especially you first year students." "Now I have the pleasure to announce that we have two new teachers this year: one worked here as a teacher before and one is an old student. Please welcome Remus Lupin and Oliver Wood! Professor Lupin is replacing Professor Moody and Mr. Wood is replacing Madam Hooch."  
  
All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws applauded happily, but the Slytherins didn't.  
  
"What?!" Malfoy's voice was heard. "That moron is going to be our teacher? What happened to my Father's friend?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to miss seeing Malfoy's face, when Dumbledore said that Oliver is going to be our new teacher, for anything," Harry said and laughed. "I hope we can get a chance to talk to Oliver after the feast."  
  
When they were heading for their dormitories they saw Oliver stand a distance away.  
  
"Oliver!" Ron shouted. "Over here!"  
  
Oliver looked up and started to walk towards them through the crowd of the students.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said. "It's going to be great fun to have you as our teacher."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"I thought you played for the Puddlemere United reserve team," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but when Dumbledore offered me to substitute Madam Hooch, I just couldn't resist it," he said and smiled at her. "I missed Hogwarts too much, so I gave up the Puddlemere career."  
  
Hermione blushed and had a strange feeling inside as he smiled, but none of the boys seemed to have noticed it, since they had just started a lively discussion about Quidditch. Why am I having this feeling, she thought, it's just Oliver. Okay, he's gorgeous, but he was that when he was here as a student too. Why didn't I feel anything then?  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. 


	2. Unexpected Talents in Sports

Chapter Two  
  
A/N: First of all, thank you all my reviewers for overlooking all my mistakes and giving me so kind reviews! You really make my day! I'm sorry if you thought it took a long time for me to post this chapter, but I've been really busy with school. I'm a grind and study a lot, so I don't have much time to write. I've also had lack of imagination, so I've rewritten this chapter about 10 times! I hope you'll like the final version, though. The following chapters might take longer to write, but I'll try to hurry up as much as I can. =0) Well, enough fiddle-de-dee from me now, here comes chapter two...  
  
Later that evening, when Hermione was in bed, she tried to figure out why she had reacted so strangely when she had talked to Oliver earlier. Well, it wasn't so strange after all; she couldn't deny that he had charm, and a wonderful smile and... Stop it! she thought. I'm acting like I'm in love with him! But I can't be, can I? Of course not, he's my friend and it doesn't matter how great looking he is. I was just taken by his charm, that's all. Besides, he would never like someone like me.  
  
She was a grind and boys didn't like girls like her, but employers did. That was all that mattered now; she had to study hard, so she'd get good grades and be able to get a good job after school. All right, no need to worry about that anymore, she thought, and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy, though, since Parvati and Lavender were discussing how they would wear their hair and make up next day. She couldn't help but overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Oh, isn't it great that Oliver is our new teacher?" Lavender said excitedly. "I've had a crush on him for ages."  
  
"Yes, I really hope that I won't have a 'bad- hair- day' tomorrow," Parvati said, if possible, even more excitedly. "It needs to be perfect. Do you know any spell that can make my hair stay sleek when I fly? I don't want it to go all frizzy."  
  
Hermione tried hard not to laugh. Thank goodness that I'm not like them, she thought. I refuse to ever become that fussy!  
  
The weather next day was perfect for flying. Hermione, Harry and Ron were chatting gladly when they walked to the Quidditch pitch. All three of them were very expectant at the prospect of their first flying lesson with Oliver. Hermione saw Malfoy stand on the pitch and frowned. He grinned evilly as he talked with Crabbe and Goyle, and gesticulated wildly with his hands.  
  
"I hope Malfoy won't try to sabotage Oliver's first lesson," she said concernedly. "It would be typical of him if he did."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," said Ron, "don't think of HIM of all people now." "We've all been looking forward to this, so don't let that bully worry you."  
  
"Okay, you're right," she said and smiled. "I'm just being paranoid as usual."  
  
Oliver arrived just after and was met by applauds from the Gryffindors and all the Slytherin girls. Malfoy looked like he wanted to kill Pansy Parkinson and her gang, but they didn't notice, since they were too busy with staring at Oliver. Looks like Oliver's charm works on Slytherins too, Hermione thought. Then I can't blame myself too much.  
  
"Thank you," he said and smiled, "but there's no need, really." "Oh, and you can call me Oliver and drop 'Mr. Wood', unless Snape is around. So, today I thought we'd play Quidditch. How about that?"  
  
Loads of "Yes!" were heard.  
  
"Good," he said. "The teams will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin."  
  
Everybody went to get their brooms and started to fly up in the sky.  
  
"Harry," he said when Harry was going to kick off from the ground, "can I have a word with you after the lesson?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied.  
  
Harry played Seeker in the Gryffindor team and Hermione played Keeper, since everybody else refused to play that position. In the middle of the game, not a single ball had gotten past her, and everybody was surprised that the bookworm Hermione could be good at sports. Suddenly, Lavender's broom started to bounce up and down violently, and it looked like she could fall off any second. She panicked and screamed. Oliver flew to her side as fast as he could, and caught her just as she fell. When they were safe on the ground again, Lavender was so shocked that she started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Oliver," she sobbed. "If it hadn't been for you I could have died! You saved my life! You're always going to be my hero."  
  
"There, there!" he said comfortingly. "You're safe now."  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy and saw him look very pleased with himself. She suspected that he had put a spell on Lavender's broom, so it would bounce like that. That was really stupid of him! Lavender could have been seriously injured! But Pansy Parkinson, who was standing next to him, didn't look very happy.  
  
"Just look at her," she said to her gang, looking contemptuously at Lavender. "She makes me want to puke. Does she really think that she can get Oliver by acting like that? I don't think so. Just watch me, and you'll learn the real way to get a guy hooked."  
  
Please, Hermione thought and rolled her eyes, spare us that.  
  
"Oliver," Pansy said and smiled, at the same time as she waved frenetically with her eyelashes, "it was really courageous of you to save her." She gave Lavender a disparaging look. "You should know that I think you're the world's greatest Quidditch player through the ages."  
  
During the time she was saying that, she kept waving with her eyelashes, thinking it made her seem irresistible.  
  
"Er," he said awkwardly, "have you gotten something in your eye?"  
  
Hermione tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Pansy's facial expression, but had to turn around, since she didn't succeed. She wasn't the only one, though; all the Gryffindors laughed hysterically at Pansy's pathetic try to catch Oliver.  
  
"Well," Oliver said and cleared his throat, "the lesson is over, so why don't you hurry to your next one?" "Hermione and Harry, I'd like to have a word with you before you leave."  
  
Everybody went back inside except Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were extremely curious about what Oliver wanted to talk to them about.  
  
"So," said Harry, "what was it you wanted to talk with us about?"  
  
Oliver went scarlet and stared at his feet.  
  
"I know that it's none of my business now," he said, "but I was just wondering who your new Quidditch captain is, and if you've found a new Keeper."  
  
"It's Angelina," Harry said, "and no, we haven't found a new Keeper yet." "Angelina and I are going to hold try outs next week."  
  
"Um," Oliver said awkwardly, "if you want to, I can help you at the try outs."  
  
"Yes, that'd be great," said Harry and grinned, "we're going to need some help from an expert."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Oliver said and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, you were great as Keeper today." "Why don't you try out for the post?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said embarrassedly, "I'm not so sure about that; it was just sheer luck today." "I'm not even interested in Quidditch."  
  
"Tell you what then," he said, "why don't you meet me here at the pitch after dinner tonight, and I'll test you some more?" "Please... I really think you'd make a good Keeper in the Gryffindor team."  
  
He looked at her with his wonderful brown eyes.  
  
Who can resist those eyes, she thought.  
  
"All right then," she said, "I'll come." "But it can't take too much time, you see, I have lots of homework to do."  
  
"Great," he said, "then I'll see you after dinner!"  
  
He walked away, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She already longed for the evening to come, so she could go to the Quidditch pitch and meet Oliver.  
  
Oliver was already at the pitch when she arrived. He was flying some laps around the hoops and waved when he saw her. She waved back and saw him fly down to her.  
  
"Hi," he said when he was on the ground, "let's start at once." "I'll throw this balls at you non stop, and you'll try not to let them pass by."  
  
Hermione just nodded and started to fly to the hoops.  
  
He threw ball after ball and she made saves after saves. When he was convinced that she really should try out for the Keeper position, he stopped throwing and they flew to the ground.  
  
"Hermione," Oliver said, impressed, "you're a real talent!" "You're definitely going to that try out, even if I have to force you! How come you're so good; you're Muggle-born, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "I am." "You see, I practiced karate (A/N: So did I, so you'd better watch out for me! LOL) before I started here at Hogwarts, so that might be a reason. It's a Muggle sport where you learn how to defend yourself."  
  
"Yes, I know," he said, "my cousin practices karate too!" "My Mom is Muggle- born, just like you, so my cousin is a Muggle.  
  
Then he blushed and stared at his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, he said, "but it's hard to picture that you've been practicing karate." "As far as I know, it's a rough sport, and you seem more like a girl who prefers books to sport."  
  
"Well," she said, "this girl likes both books and karate." "Anyway, they taught us to always look in the eyes of the opponent when we fought; that way we'd always be prepared for what the opponent would do. That's what I did when you threw those balls. I looked into your eyes and knew where you would throw them. I practiced it for quite a long time, and took the second blue belt, so I got faster reflexes too." (A/N: Nobody probably cares, but I'm a green belt.)  
  
"Wow," he said, "that's so cool that you've got blue belt in karate!" "My cousin only has the green belt. When I visit him he always does these movement patterns, it's called Kata, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "it actually happens that I do some Katas when I'm alone in my dormitory." ''Karate and my parents are the only things I miss here now, since I've been able to bring my laptop with me this year. Um, Oliver, could you please not tell anybody about me having practiced karate? Nobody knows and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"Sure," he said, "if that's what you want." "You will come to the try out next week, won't you? You're a real talent, and Gryffindor needs someone like you to be able to win the Quidditch House Cup."  
  
"Okay," she said, "I'll come, but I don't think they'll choose me anyway." "There are loads of others who have been waiting to take over the Keeper position since you left."  
  
"Hermione," he said seriously and looked straight into her eyes, "I know a talent when I see one."  
  
A/N: So... what did you think? Please review and let me know, I would really appreciate it. If you review, you will make a girl who's suffering from stress (because of school; we have too many tests, so I must spend all the school breaks and weekends studying) happy. =0) 


	3. Love Troubles

Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Thank you so much my reviewers!!! You guys are so kind and I can't thank you enough for reviewing. I'm so, so sorry that I posted this chapter so late, but I've been really busy with school and have also gone on school trips, so I haven't had much time to write. On top of that, I've had writer's block, so this time I've lost count on how many times I've rewritten the chapter. It doesn't help that I think ahead of time; as soon as I sit down in front of my computer it seems like all my imagination is gone.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
mya14- Thank you!!! I was afraid everybody would think that it would be totally out of character if Hermione played Quidditch. What made you confused in the first part?  
  
Kat097- Yes, I agree that O/Hr rules, but I don't like R/Hr. Ron doesn't deserve her! LOL  
  
ashley- Thanks!!! I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
blackroseangel69- Thanks very much! I e-mailed you when I posted this.  
  
Megg- You go, girl!!! I've been doing Shotokan karate since I was 13. It's great fun and the only sport (except Quidditch, LOL) I've ever liked.  
  
DevilFireEyes- Thank you very much for reviewing both this and "Regrets"!  
  
angel-eyes- Thanks! Great fun that you liked it!  
  
Hermione-Snape- Here it is!!!  
  
Mandy- USE CAPITAL LETTERS IN THE BEGINNING OF SENTENCES!!! It bugs me that you don't, and you know that, LOL. I'm glad that you chose IB too, because even if we won't be classmates, at least we'll go to the same school.  
  
cleo2427- I'm glad you liked it! I'll do my best with putting in plenty of Oliver.  
  
Oliver slowly walked to his room, and thought about how strange it was that nobody had discovered Hermione's talent in Quidditch before. He was actually glad that nobody had, though, because now he could be proud of himself for being the one who did it. Now we'll have good chances to win the Quidditch House Cup, he thought. No, he quickly corrected himself, they will have good chances to win the Cup. You're not on the team anymore, remember? Even though he was a Professor now and the referee, he couldn't help but hoping that Gryffindor would win the Cup. He knew that it wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. But just because he wanted Gryffindor to win, he wasn't planning on judging unfairly, since he'd always valued fair play.  
  
He woke from his thoughts with a start, when he suddenly bumped into someone. He quickly got to his feet and helped the other person up. It was a girl, who he was sure he'd met before, but he couldn't remember when or where. It was weird that he didn't though, since she was extremely pretty.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," he said apologetically, "I was thinking and didn't look where I was going."  
  
"It's okay," the girl said and laughed, "it's not every day you get knocked down by a Professor!"  
  
Oliver grinned. "Well, since you seemed to enjoy it, maybe I should make it a habit."  
  
"That's a splendid idea," the girl said and smiled.  
  
He searched in his memory, for an occasion when he had met her. Hey, wasn't she the Ravenclaw Seeker? He'd better ask her which house she was in, and he would know for sure.  
  
"Which house are you in?" he asked.  
  
"Ravenclaw," she answered.  
  
"Then you must be Cho Chang!" he exclaimed out loud.  
  
"That's right," she said and grinned.  
  
"Are you still Ravenclaw's Seeker?" he asked curiously. "I remember that you were very skillful."  
  
"Thanks," she said, "and yes, I still am." "I don't want to be rude, but it's late and I don't want you to be forced to give me detention, so I'd better go to bed. It was nice to meet you, though, and I guess I'll see you around.''  
  
"Oh, of course, I understand," he said, "and it was nice to meet you too." "Good night, then."  
  
She smiled and walked away. He kept staring at her till he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
Hermione was doing her homework in the common room, when Harry and Ron threw themselves onto two armchairs next to her.  
  
"So, how did you do?" asked Harry. "Did Oliver think you should try out?"  
  
"Yes, strangely enough he actually did," she replied. "He has promised to train me before the try out, so I'm going to be busier than usual this week. I'll do my best at the try out, and then it's up to you and Angelina, to decide if you think I'm good enough to be on the team."  
  
"I'm sure we will," he said. "Right, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Ron agreed, "even if you'll only play half as well as you played earlier today, you'll get the post anyway."  
  
"Thanks guys," she said and smiled at them, "your support really means a lot to me." "Before I didn't really care about the try out, but now I've discovered that it's more fun to PLAY Quidditch than to merely watch it. I'd really like to be a part of the team."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "after seeing you play today I can assure you that you'll make it, without any effort, especially since Oliver has promised to help you."  
  
"Well, it's late," she said, "I'd better go to bed now, so good night."  
  
She walked to the her dormitory and thought of the day's events. It had been great fun to play Quidditch; almost as fun as reading a good book. Even she herself had to admit that she'd played quite well. She blushed when she thought of how she had swooned, when Oliver had looked straight into her eyes, and told her that she was a talent. It had been out of her control, since he had looked so gorgeous then. Oh no, she thought, I'm acting just like yesterday. But this time she couldn't tell herself to stop.  
  
Oliver gazed through the Great Hall after her. He couldn't get her out of his mind, and hadn't been able to sleep a wink since the only thing he could think about was her. Unaware of the fact that almost all the girls in the Great Hall stared at him, he stared at her, Cho, whom he wished would stare back. She was surrounded by her friends and they were all joking and laughing. He wished that he could be one of them and sit there with her...  
  
"Oliver," Dumbledore said, "is everything all right?" "You've hardly touched your breakfast."  
  
"Oh, sure, yes, everything is perfectly all right, I'm just not hungry," Oliver replied quickly.  
  
Dumbledore looked amused, and Oliver blushed when he thought of how stupid his answer must have sounded. All this was brand new to him, since he'd never cared about girls before. The only thing he'd been interested in at school was Quidditch, but that didn't help him much now. What am I going to do? he thought. I can't continue like this forever. I need help, but from who? Hermione, he suddenly thought. She's a girl and nice, so she probably won't mind helping me.  
  
Hermione noticed that Oliver was a bit distracted, and didn't concentrate completely on the game as he used to do. She didn't want to ask him what he had on his mind, since she thought it was his business, so she just went on stopping the balls he threw. It was so relaxing up in the sky, and soon she'd forgotten about Oliver and him not being concentrated.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," said Oliver and stopped throwing the balls. "I think we've had enough training for today, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes, I think so too," she replied.  
  
When they were on the ground again he looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Um, Hermione," he said, "can we talk?" "You see, I have a problem and you're the only one I can talk to."  
  
"Sure," she said. "What's it about?"  
  
"I think I'm starting to fall in love with somebody, for the first time," he said.  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink, but forced herself to smile. The smile looked more like a grimace, though, but Oliver didn't seem to notice.  
  
"But that's good, isn't it?" she said wonderingly.  
  
"Yes, of course," he said, "but as I told you, I've never been in love before, and I don't know what to do." "I want to get to know her and I need you to help me. I don't know anything about girls."  
  
"Well, it would be easier for me to help you, if you told me who it is to start with," she said.  
  
"Of course," he said, "how stupid of me not to." "It's Cho Chang."  
  
"Oh," she said, "oh". "Erm, I don't know much more to say than line up, because you're not the only one who likes her. Almost all the boys at school are in love with her."  
  
"They are?" he said. "Well, of course, with her looks it would be strange if they weren't."  
  
"Oliver," she said concernedly, "you know that teachers and students aren't allowed to have any other relationship than a professional one, don't you?" "You can get fired if anyone finds out that you're dating a student."  
  
"Yes, I do know about that rule," he said. "That's why I want to know her, to see if I'll still like her and want to give up my job for her. There's really no need for you to worry about me. So, do you want to help me?"  
  
"Okay," she said, "I'll help you." "As long as you know what you're doing."  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" he said and smiled. "You're a reliable friend."  
  
You are such an idiot! she thought when she was walking back to the castle. How could you, even for a tenth of a second, imagine that he could like you? He sees you only as a friend, and if you're the good friend he thinks you are, you'll do your best to help him win the girl he likes. She was angry with herself for being so stupid, and breaking the promise she'd made when she'd started at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione Granger, she had said to herself, whatever you do, never let anything interfere with your studies. Gosh! she thought, if this isn't interfering then what is? She took a deep breath and tried to quickly think of a solution, before she wasted too much time on thinking. Okay, I can still get out of this mess; luckily enough, I didn't have time to get too infatuated. From now on, I'll stop liking him as anything else than a friend. I'll concentrate on my studies and Quidditch and nothing else. I don't need love, it just messes things up and I have enough to worry about.  
  
A/N: It feels like this chapter was the worst this far. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Reviews can always cheer me up and my stress is a lot better, since almost all the tests are over. This past Friday we had a really fun day at school, when all the 9th graders dressed up for photographing. Me and my friend Mandy dressed up as Cho Chang and Katie Bell. I had great fun, when I walked around school waving with my wand, at the same time as I shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!". My classmates looked at me as if I was crazy. LOL 


	4. What Are Friends For?

Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you my reviewers for your nice reviews!!! You guys rock! I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, again. It's because I've had writer's block, again. Seems like history repeats itself. LOL The log in problem is also a reason. School's out now, so I hope I can get some more chapters written during the summer. Wow, someone has added me to his or hers favorite list! Whoever you are; thank you and I'm glad you like what I do (even if I don't, since I don't think I'm good at writing).  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
I love my attitude- Thanks very much!!!  
  
Juvenus- Thanks!!! Yeah, I know. You can help me by inventing a spell that will take away writer's blocks, LOL.  
  
blackroseangel69- Yes, poor Hermione. I'll make it up to her in some way. You're welcome for e-mailing you, and of course I'll e-mail you again! Thank you for wanting to read this.  
  
Stef- Thanks, but please don't hate Cho!!! I tried not to make her a bitch like in some other stories I've read, but I guess I didn't succeed.  
  
Mandy- Thank you for saying that the chapter was good, BUT I don't think it was necessary to use a certain word. Yes, you can curse as much as you want, but I can still dislike it and nag on you not to. (HA!)  
  
Ashlee - Thanks for your kind words! If he didn't it would be way too easy for Hermione to get him.  
  
Oh, no what have I done? Hermione thought, as she was getting ready for bed. I told Oliver that I would help him win Cho, but I don't know how. How am I supposed to help him when I don't know how? I don't know anything about such things; I'm not like Theresa, Linda and Megan. Of course, she thought and hit herself on her forehead, why didn't I think of this earlier? Theresa, Linda and Megan. I'll just write to one of them and ask for help. They probably know everything about such things. She went to her laptop and quickly wrote an e-mail to Megan.  
  
Hi Megan,  
  
How are you? I hope you're fine, even though I know how tired you are of school. Anyway, I have a problem and I really need you to help me help someone else. A friend of mine has fallen in love with the most popular girl at school, but he has never been in love before and doesn't know anything about girls. He wants my help to get to know her and make her like him, but I don't have that kind of experience either. That's why I'm writing to you; you know everything about that stuff. What do girls want a guy to do, to make her like him? Please help me, because he's really counting on me, and I don't want to let him down. Write me back as soon as possible.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She sent it and went to bed much calmer, because she knew that everything would work out just fine now. Megan would probably be delighted to know more than her about something and give her loads of tips.  
  
Oliver tried to sleep, but couldn't. This time it wasn't just Cho who occupied his thoughts, though, but he thought of how kind it was of Hermione to help him with Cho. It had been quite selfish of him to expect that she would help him Cho, when he asked her to, but she had said yes. He felt guilty, because he knew that she had lots of other things to do already. I hope I won't deteriorate her grades, he thought. I should do something to show her my gratitude, but what? Hmm, maybe I should buy her some quills and notebooks next time I'm in Hogsmeade? Yes, that's what I'll do, he thought and immediately started thinking of Cho instead of Hermione.  
  
Hermione had waited impatiently for the classes to end so she could check her e-mail, so when they finally where over she rushed to her dormitory. She had received one new e-mail (she didn't include the junk mail in her counting).  
  
Hi Hermione,  
  
I'm really honored that you turned to me for help, and I'll do my best to help you. Let's see, he can always bump into her and say "What a coincidence!" or something like that and then start a conversation. He can also offer to buy her a cup of coffee like an excuse for bumping into her. I'm in a hurry, so I must go now, but I hope this will do so long. I promise to write some other day again.  
  
Love,  
  
Megan  
  
Well, it was better than nothing, Hermione thought. She would suggest Oliver to bump into Cho and then offer to buy her a butterbeer, instead of coffee, as an excuse. (A/N: Oliver hasn't told Hermione that he already has bumped into Cho once.) Suddenly, her cell phone signalized that she had received a text message. She took it up from her pocket and saw that it was from Megan. Could it be another tip? she thought when she opened it.  
  
Just got a great idea! Next week we'll have some days off school, can we come and visit you then? Please! /Meg  
  
Hermione groaned, why did she always had to get into trouble like this? The try out for the Keeper post was next week, and she didn't want to have them here then. It wasn't just that, though, but there were other complications too; like how was she supposed to explain, that the paintings moved and talked, away? No, they certainly couldn't come. She was just about to text back and tell Megan that they unfortunately couldn't come, 'since their principal didn't allow visitors who weren't family', when she was hit by a guilty conscience. She had never asked Dumbledore if they could come, and she didn't think it was very nice of her to lie to her former best friends. Okay then, she thought, I'll go and ask Dumbledore if they can come; he'll probably say no with most probability anyway. She went to Dumbledore's office and just said the names of all the candy she could think of until the door swung open.  
  
"Umm, Professor Dumbledore," she wondered, "could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," he replied. "What is it about?"  
  
"You see, thanks to the fact that you've fixed so we can bring our Muggle things this year, I've been able to stay in touch with my friends back home," she said. "We've been e-mailing and textmessaging each other, and they wonder if they can visit me next week, when they have some days off school."  
  
She observed him nervously as he leaned back into his chair and thought it over.  
  
"I totally understand if it isn't convenient," she said quickly, "but thanks for taking time to listen."  
  
Phew, she thought and stood up from the chair to leave. Now I'm at least being honest when I tell them that they can't come.  
  
"Wait, Miss Granger," he said and smiled a friendly smile. "Tell your friends that they're more than welcome to visit you here at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"What," she said shockingly, "did you just say that they can come?"  
  
"Yes, I did," he said, amused.  
  
"Thank you Sir, but they, erm, don't know that I'm a witch," she said.  
  
"Well, tell them then," he said calmly. "I trust that you'll make sure that they won't tell other people about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Sir," she said, "and thank you again."  
  
"No, no," he said, "there's no need to thank me." "It'll be fun for the other students to meet some Muggles. By the way, which days will they stay here?"  
  
"I don't know Sir, but I'll textmessage them immediately and ask," she answered. "Oh, and how are they supposed to get here?"  
  
"Good," he said, "and there's no need for you to worry about the transport, just tell me the days and I'll make sure they'll get here."  
  
She left the office and took up her cell phone from her pocket. I can't believe it, she thought, he actually said that they could come! She started writing a text message as she walked to the Gryffindor common room. All right, she had to admit to herself, it couldn't be that horrible to have them here after all, since Dumbledore had allowed it. I just hope that they won't get a shock when I tell them that I'm a witch, she thought. I'd better tell them before they arrive.  
  
It's okay, you can come. Which days will you be here? I must know because of the transport. /Herm  
  
She sent it away and got an answer almost immediately after.  
  
Great! We're planning to arrive on Friday afternoon and stay till Wednesday. /Meg  
  
Yes! Hermione thought. The try out was on Thursday, so she didn't need to worry about them being here then. Now she was actually really looking forward to their visit. They had had a nice time during the summer, even if it had been like hanging out with Parvati and Lavender. Her thoughts were interrupted by another beep from her phone. This time it was from Linda.  
  
Herm! Megan just told me, it'll be so fun to visit you! Must go and by new clothes now. =0) /Lin  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. It wasn't like anyone here had seen Linda's clothes before. Anyway, she thought, I'd better go and tell Dumbledore when they are going to arrive. She turned around and started walking to Dumbledore's office once again. It'll be good for me to have them here, she thought. Their presence will distract me and divert my thoughts on Oliver, and I could sure need that help.  
  
A/N: I don't know if it's possible, but I think this one is even worse than the last chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me your opinion about it. By the way, I could need some help with the rating of this story. I suck at ratings and don't know if I've rated it correctly. Could you please write what rating you think it should have in your reviews? If anyone (probably no one, but anyway) wants to see pictures of me and Mandy dressed up as Cho and Katie just go to my site: 


	5. Preparations for Guests

Chapter Five A/N: I know, I know, I know, it's been ages since I updated the last time. My excuses are the same as usual; writer's block and loads of schoolwork. I'm a Pre-International Baccalaureate student now, and it's really hard work. My history book weighs 2.9 kg (I think it's about 6 lbs)! You should still now that I'm really, really trying to update more often.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
karen- I'll try to! =0)  
  
Queen of Fluff- Oh, I'm really glad you liked the pictures!  
  
Loverina former Juvenus- Yes, I know I haven't updated for ages, but you're one of my most faithful readers despite that. Thanks for that! ;0) At least try to invent a spell for me, will you? LOL Hey, why did you change your name?  
  
IndyFan14- Thank you for that sweet review, dear e-mail pal of mine! I'm glad you liked it. =0)  
  
Mandy- Thanks a lot! Good, you're making improvements. No curse words this time. =0Þ  
  
Blue Eyed Angel- Thanks!  
  
Also thanks to Bri who reviewed in my guestbook!  
  
Hermione glanced at Oliver in the Great Hall and wished that she hadn't. He hardly touched his food and just stared at Cho. Come on, Herm, she thought, just forget him as anything else than a friend. Remember your promise. She shook her head to be able to think clearly. Okay, she thought, I haven't told him about Megan's tip yet, so I'd better talk to him about it after dinner.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked. "I have a few things to announce."  
  
I wonder what that can be? Hermione thought.  
  
"This Friday some Muggle friends of Miss Hermione Granger's will come and visit her," started Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Harry stopped talking to Seamus and Dean and turned to Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Your friends are going to come and visit you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shh," a first year who sat nearby, said irritably at him, "Dumbledore is speaking."  
  
"I'll explain later," Hermione mouthed.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I expect that all of you will do your best to make them feel welcome, and not treat them badly just because they're Muggles," Dumbledore continued, and looked strictly at the Slytherin table. "They will stay here till Wednesday and I thought we'd throw a ball on Tuesday evening in honor of them. That was all I had to say, so you can finish your dinner now. Thank you for paying attention."  
  
The Great Hall was filled with an exiting murmur.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything about this before?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry but I forgot," Hermione replied. "They asked me today and I've been running there and back to the common room and Dumbledore's office, to tell him all the information about the visit he needed."  
  
"It's cool," said Harry, "we're not mad at you."  
  
"Good," said Hermione and smiled slightly.  
  
"Is it the ones you hung out with during the summer, that are coming?" Harry asked. "What were their names again, Theresa, Linda and Melissa?"  
  
"Yes, it's Theresa, Linda and MEGAN who are coming," she replied. "They're going to stay in the Gryffindor guest dorm. By the way, Ron, your Dad is going to bring them here via a portkey."  
  
"He is?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, he is," she said, "Dumbledore thought that he was the best adapted for it, since he's so interested in Muggles."  
  
She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh, is it already that much?" she said. "I have to run now, loads of things to do. See you!"  
  
On her way to her dormitory she took up her cell phone from her pocket, and wrote to Megan to tell her that it would be a ball in their honor. If I hadn't told them, they'd probably kill me for not having anything appropriate to wear, she thought. Almost immediately after sending the text message away, she received an answer.  
  
Herm! How wonderful with a ball!!! And I thought I wouldn't need to do any more shopping for the stay! /Meg  
  
Hermione opened the door to her dormitory and saw Parvati and Lavender have an exciting discussion about the ball. As soon as they noticed her presence in the room, they ran to her and threw their arms around her.  
  
"Herm!" Parvati shouted. "You're the best! How did you get Dumbledore to throw a ball?"  
  
Before Hermione had gotten a chance to answer, that she hadn't had an idea about the ball before Dumbledore had announced it, Parvati and Lavender had released their grip around her, grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Who cares how she did it?" Lavender said happily while she jumped. "We're going to have a ball, and that's the only thing that matters!!!"  
  
Suddenly they stopped jumping and sat down on Lavender's bed.  
  
"Come here and sit with us," Lavender said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione joined them, and thought that if they'd be like this energetic before the exams, they'd do very well.  
  
"We will find dress robes in Hogsmeade on Saturday, won't we?" Parvati asked Lavender anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure we will," said Lavender encouragingly and turned to Hermione. "Do you have a dress robe?"  
  
"Yes, or actually, it's a Muggle ball gown," said Hermione. "I brought one just in case there would be a ball."  
  
"That's so typical of you!" said Parvati. "You always think of things in advance. I wish I could be like that. Then I wouldn't need to worry about not finding a dress robe. Can you show it to us?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied.  
  
She went to her closet and carefully took the dress out. It was an old- fashioned white dress, made of muslin fabric, with green flowers on it. She held it up in front of her and caressed the straps and the neckline of lace.  
  
"I'm going to wear a hoop skirt under," she said as she turned around to Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Both of them gasped as they opened their eyes wide.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender said, "it's lovely!" "Where did you buy it?"  
  
"On the Internet," Hermione answered. "It's a replica of a dress from the movie 'Gone With The Wind'. I also bought the hoop skirt online."  
  
"Oh, its so beautiful," said Parvati. "Can you put it on?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lavender. "Put it on so we can see how wonderful you look in it."  
  
"Okay then," said Hermione.  
  
She went back to her closet to get her hoop skirt, and then changed.  
  
"Oh," said Lavender, "it fits you perfectly!"  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit that it did. They heard a knock on the door and after Lavender had shouted "Come in!" Harry entered the room.  
  
"Hel...," he began but stopped speaking when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," he said when he could talk again. "You look stunning in that dress! Anyway, I just came to tell you that Oliver is looking for you."  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "NOW I remember what I had to do. Thanks for telling me Harry!"  
  
She rushed away and had gotten to the common room when she heard Parvarti shout: "Hey, Hermione aren't you going to change before you leave?"  
  
"Of course," she said as she went back, "how silly of me to just rush away." She quickly changed and for the second time she rushed away.  
  
"Oliver!" she said when she climbed out of the portrait. "I'm truly sorry, I'd planned to talk to you after the dinner, but I forgot."  
  
"No, it's okay," Oliver said and smiled friendly. "We actually didn't have an appointment; I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
He glanced at the Fat Lady who was looking curiously at them.  
  
"Hmm," he said. "I forgot the book you were going to borrow from me. Let's go and get it, shall we?"  
  
Hermione got the hint and nodded. She followed him out of earshot for the Fat Lady.  
  
"How about going to the Quidditch pitch and talk?" he asked.  
  
Once again Hermione nodded, and before she knew it they had come to the pitch. Oliver looked around and sighed.  
  
"Gosh," he said warmly, "I love this place." "I think it's my favorite place on earth."  
  
Hermione smiled. A week ago she wouldn't have understood how he could think that, but now she did.  
  
Oliver turned to Hermione again.  
  
"When I was here as student, I always used to go here and think when I had problems," he said.  
  
"I understand what you mean," Hermione said, "it's so peaceful here, which makes you able to think through things properly."  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I'm doing quite well, she commended herself. I am NOT in love with Oliver Wood, I just like him as a friend, she repeated in her head to convince herself.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Hello! Earth to Hermione!" she heard a voice call out.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh," she said and looked at Oliver. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"Uh, have you thought about what I should do to get to know Cho?" he asked her awkwardly.  
  
"Yes," she said, "I have." "Umm, maybe you can bump into her and say 'What a coincidence!' or something, and then offer to buy her a butterbeer as excuse?"  
  
"Er, don't get me wrong now," he said tensely. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You see, that's how I met her. I bumped into her after our Quidditch practice the other day."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said. "No, you're right. You should absolutely not bump into her again; it would be pathetic and she would just penetrate. Uh, that was really the only thing I had in mind, but don't worry, I'll think of something else."  
  
She forced herself to smile slightly and Oliver returned her smile.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" he said gratefully. "You're the best friend one can have, and I really mean it!"  
  
Did you hear that? Hermione thought. Friend. Friend, friend, friend. You're nothing else than a friend to him and will never be.  
  
A/N: So this was it for this time. Please review and tell me what you thought about it, will you? A girl buried under a pile of schoolwork would truly appreciate it. =0) I was just wondering, out of sheer curiosity, how do you guys imagine Cho to look like? I imagine her hair to be about the same length as mine (past the shoulders), but I've seen fanarts where people have drawn her with a chin length bob. 


	6. Too Much on One Day

Chapter Six  
  
A/N: Whoa! This time I really let you wait long for the next chapter! I can't believe I haven't updated since September! Well, as always, I have my excuses; I had chapter six almost finished when my stupid computer erased all my documents!!! Argh! Isn't that frustrating? Then it took quite awhile before I had time to rewrite it, since I've been so busy with school. I really hope this chapter will be good enough, to make up for the long time you had to wait for it.  
  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
SolitaryStar- Thanks a lot! =0) Has J.K. Rowling really said that she has long hair?  
  
Laverne de Montmorency former Loverina- In my opinion Oliver is a grown up since he's 19. ;0) Hey, you switch pen names more often than I update! LOL  
  
Mandy- Thanks for the review Mandy, but don't think you should that I'm too obsessed with GWTW, since you're obsessed with LOTR. You even want to buy elv ears! LOL  
  
Indyfan14- Thanks! =0) Well, she isn't really going as Scarlett, she's just going to wear the dress.  
  
Skye- Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! =0) You're actually the only one so far who wants Oliver to end up with Cho. I don't really get why people hate her either, but I guess it's because they want him to end up with Hermione.  
  
Tanny- Thanks very much! It's very kind of you to overlook my mistakes. =0) Wow, you're a brown belt! sigh I wish I were one too! But, I'm still only a green belt. I've hardly gone to the trainings during the fall semester, so unfortunately I wasn't be able to get the first blue belt by Christmas. I practice Shotokan karate, which sort do you practice? I'm actually going to stop practicing next semester, since I hardly have time to go because of school.  
  
Sirens- Thanks heaps for saying that my story rocks! =0) I'm also very flattered that you added me to one of your favorite authors.  
  
"Hermione," Oliver said, "your hands are freezing and you're shivering." "We'd better go in."  
  
Hermione startled and nodded silently.  
  
"They're always cold," she said. "I probably have a bad blood circulation."  
  
"Well, there's this Muggle saying," he said smiling, "'Cold hands- warm heart'." "I haven't met anyone it corresponds better with, than you!" (A/N: We have it in Sweden, but I don't know if you have it in the rest of the world. It's directly translated from Swedish, so if you think it sounds a bit weird, that's why.)  
  
"Nah," she said blushing, "you just didn't ask anyone else, I'm sure any of your friends would put up for you, if you just asked them."  
  
She looked down and scraped her foot on the ground.  
  
"I'm just doing what anybody else would've done," she said quietly.  
  
Oliver put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Look at me he," he said and forced her to look up into his eyes, "you're the most kind and unselfish person I've ever met." "Don't ever let anyone make you think anything else. I know how nasty Malfoy can be with his comments, but just ignore him, okay? He's just an idiot who's envious, because your grades are much better than his are."  
  
He paused to see how she'd reacted, but she just stared at some point far away with her mouth opened, and looked kind of indifferent.  
  
"I know how busy you are, but still you agreed to help me. I really do appreciate it, you know," he finished.  
  
"No, but really," she objected and tore her gaze from the point she'd been staring at, "Harry or Ron for example would be more than happy to help you..."  
  
She trailed off when she saw his look, and averted her gaze from him.  
  
"It's cold and it's late," she said. "I'd better get going; just remembered that I have to go and talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione hadn't meant to sound so cold, but she had. She could see how hurt he'd gotten, even if he'd turned his head away quickly. It was actually true that she had to go and see Dumbledore, because when Oliver had talked about her being such a good friend, she'd remembered that she and Dumbledore hadn't decided a place, where Mr. Weasley would meet up with Theresa, Linda and Megan. She had felt really bad when Oliver had said all those good things about her, because she sure didn't feel like she deserved to hear them, since she still couldn't help hoping that he'd make a fool of himself, or something, in front of Cho.  
  
Oliver stood at the pitch and watched Hermione leave. How complex she is, he thought. I don't understand why she can't take it when people say good things about her. It's like she panics every time, and a little voice inside her tells her that she has to object. I wish I could help her... She seems so stressed too, even though school has only just started. Really, Oliver, he blamed himself, you're so selfish. You go and ask her to help you when she's already so busy. Of course the poor girl wouldn't say no, since otherwise she wouldn't be HERMIONE.  
  
Okay, he thought, I can still fix this. I'll just go and tell her to call off this whole Cho-thing; she has enough to worry about as it is. Besides, I'm old enough to take care of my silly problems myself, without needing to bother a 15-year-old girl with them. Not until now had he thought about that Hermione was really only 15. It's hard to imagine, he thought, since she acts with a maturity beyond her years. She has so mature thoughts and opinions, and is not at all like the other girls in her year. Parvati, Lavender and Pansy for example all acted like they were third years.  
  
It was quite dark outside Dumbledore's office, and Hermione was just about to knock when a friendly voice made her stop halfway through it.  
  
"Dumbledore's busy talking with someone," she heard the voice say.  
  
"Oh... Okay, thanks for telling me," she said and turned around to see who the person was.  
  
She couldn't believe it when she saw who it was.  
  
Cho.  
  
"My pleasure," Cho said and smiled friendly. "Why don't you sit down and wait?"  
  
She gesticulated towards the chair next to her.  
  
Hermione sat down and tried to calm herself down. Breathe slowly, she instructed herself. Okay, she thought, now you've got the perfect opportunity to find out more about Cho for Oliver. She tried feverishly to come up with a topic to talk to Cho about, but failed since she was too exhausted, due to everything that had happened during the day. Oh well, she thought, anything is better than nothing. I guess I'll just have to start talking about the weather and hope that it continues to something less boring. But before she had time to open her mouth, Cho spoke.  
  
"So I heard your Muggle friends are coming to visit you," Cho said. "How many are they?"  
  
"Three," Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay. Just girls or both boys and girls?" Cho kept asking.  
  
"Just girls," Hermione answered.  
  
"It'll be fun to meet them and find out who has won 'Fame Academy'," Cho said with a laugh. (A/N: I don't know if you have 'Fame Academy' in the rest of the world. In Sweden it's called 'Fame Factory'. It's a stupid name I know (it is an academy, not a factory), they always give things stupid names in Sweden, e.g. Gilderoy Lockhart=Gyllenroy Lockman and 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'='Buffy and the Vampires'.)  
  
Hermione looked at her, surprised.  
  
"I'm Muggle born too," Cho explained. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Lewes," Hermione said, "it's a small town north..."  
  
"Oh, I know where it is," Cho interrupted her. "It's only 10 minutes north of Brighton, where I live. I've been there a few times at Bonfire Night." (A/N: Bonfire Night is some sort of event they have in Lewes and a couple of other towns in England.)  
  
"By the way, who's Dumbledore talking to?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Snape," Cho said and lowered her voice. "He came rushing and tore open the door just when I was about to knock. Before he stepped in he looked at me and snarled: 'If you haven't done your Potions homework yet, you'll have plenty of time to do it now, Chang.'"  
  
While Cho said that, she imitated Snape funnily, and the two girls laughed.  
  
How could I ever think badly about her? Hermione thought. She's such a sweet and kind person. Hermione was just about to say something when the door to Dumbledore's office flung open, and Snape walked out.  
  
"It would be highly appreciated if you two could keep your voices down more, next time," he said coolly.  
  
With that he swept away with his robes flying and Cho whispered: "I bet he wouldn't have made that remark if we'd been Slytherins."  
  
Hermione nodded agreeably.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said when he stepped to the door, "who's next?"  
  
"Hermione," Cho said and turned to Hermione, "will yours be long?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, "it won't, I'm just going to ask some questions."  
  
"Then you can go before me, because mine will take some time," Cho said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks very much, that's very kind of you," Hermione said and smiled gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome," Cho said and returned her smile.  
  
"Well, come on in Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "And Miss Chang, that was very nicely done of you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione started when she'd shut the door. "I remembered that we haven't decided a place where Mr. Weasley is going to pick up my friends."  
  
"Oh, yes, Miss Granger," he said, "you're very right about that." "Hmm... will Kings Cross Station be fine?"  
  
"Yes, that'd be perfect," she said. "I'll tell them right away."  
  
"Great," he said and smiled, "now, why don't you send Miss Chang in then?" "I believe she has waited long enough."  
  
"Thanks Sir, and good bye," she said before she went out.  
  
"Cho," she said when she came out, "can I have your phone number?"  
  
Hermione handed her phone to Cho, so she could type in her number.  
  
"Sure," Cho said. "Give me your number too."  
  
Hermione took the phone Cho handed her, and typed in her number.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," Hermione said when they'd finished exchanging phone numbers. "And once again thanks for letting me go before."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too," Cho said, "and once again you're welcome."  
  
Hermione went towards the common room, and thought that she'd better call Megan now, so she wouldn't forget. Oh no, she thought and stopped walking, I still haven't told them that I'm a witch. Well, I might as well tell Megan when I call her now, so I'll get it over with.  
  
She sneaked into a classroom, since she wouldn't be able to call in peace in neither her dormitory nor the common room. She locked the door and didn't turn the lights on, so nobody would notice that she was there. If someone found her in the classroom she'd get detention.  
  
She was nervous about that and how Megan would react about her being a witch, so she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. There's no way I'll have time to do all the schoolwork if I get detention, she thought and glanced nervously at the door. I'd better get this done quickly now, so I can finish all the homework for tomorrow. She had a horrible headache and felt very tired. How am I going to have time to do everything I have to do? she thought tiredly.  
  
Just as she was about to dial Megan's number, she got cramps in her hands and dropped the phone. The cramp spread to her arms and legs, and she started hyperventilating as she fell to the floor. Her whole body was stiff and her last thought, before she lost conscious, was that nobody would find her before the next morning...  
  
A/N: Will someone find Hermione in time? Why did she get the cramps? Find out all that and more in the next chapter. While you're waiting for it you can always review. I'd be really grateful if you would. =0) 


	7. Confessions

Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: Dear readers, can you believe it? I'm updating! LOL It's not very often a thing like that happens. I think one of the reasons (except writer's block and lack of time) it takes such a long time for me to update, is that I don't just sit down, start writing a chapter and finishes it within the same day, but writes on it during a period.  
  
The usual thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Dragon-soul- I hope I updated soon enough.  
  
Heather- Thanks so much! Both for saying that my grammar is well enough, and for liking my story. =0) By the way, I love your name! Heather is such a beautiful name, and the flower has such a lovely color.  
  
Weasleysparkles- Thanks a bunch for saying all those incredibly kind things!!! =0) O/H does rock!  
  
Puppy- Thanks a lot! =0) Though, I don't I write well. Yes, thank you for telling me about the "Cold hands- warm heart" saying. I didn't know if it was universal or not. I know that my dialogues are formal and stiff, but I'm working on it. I really appreciate that you pointed it out, because it helps me improve my writing.  
  
Stef- No, you don't need to apologize for saying that you hate Cho. LOL I didn't take it the wrong away, I was just teasing you. I read in your bio that you live in Denmark. Where? Jag bor i Kristianstad. Have you traveled a lot via Öresundsbron? LOL Thanks very much for reviewing! =0)  
  
IndyFan14- Hi Jessie! Thanks for the review! =0)  
  
Mandy- Thank you for reviewing, Mandy! Read the chapter if you want to find out what's going to happen to Hermione. LOL  
  
Katie Black- Thank you very much! =0)  
  
glitter kitty- Thanks Kel! LOL I think a lot of people claim the same thing as you- that Oliver belongs to them!  
  
Blue Eyed Angel- LOL I know it's really rare that I update, but I hope this was soon enough. Thank you for the review! =0)  
  
The corridors of Hogwarts were silent and dark. Everyone was sleeping, or...? Suddenly, a boy was seen walking through a corridor, while mumbling: "I... I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I didn't mean to... Ye- yes, I'll clean up the mess in the classroom right away." He stopped in front of a broom closet, opened it, and grabbed some things. Then he continued walking, but tripped over something and dropped all the things he was carrying. The noise enticed Peeves to come, and he flew around the area smugly, while he shouted: "Student out of bed! Student out of bed! Teacher required to give detention immediately!" The boy who had been mumbling: "I'm sorry Professor, I tripped, I..." frighteningly, awaked due to Peeves shouting.  
  
"Thank goodness," he said relieved, "it was just a nightmare."  
  
He dusted himself off and got up from the floor. When he looked up he was met by the same pair of cold black eyes, that had been chasing him in his nightmare.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" the boy screamed, terrified.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Longbottom," Snape said coldly and grabbed him. "You'll wake the whole school."  
  
Snape's voice was enough to freeze fire to ice, and Neville stopped screaming. Snape released Neville and looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.  
  
"I-I-I...," Neville started with his voice shaking.  
  
"For goodness sake, Longbottom! Don't you have any other word than 'I' in your vocabulary?" Snape interrupted him impatiently.  
  
"I was sleepwalking," Neville said in a squeaky voice and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Was that the best thing you could come up with?" Snape sneered. "No, I think you were up to something. You wanted to ruin my classes tomorrow."  
  
"But it's true Professor!" Neville looked up at Snape, and started shaking in his whole body when he saw Snape's cold look. "Sometimes I sleepwalk. Please Professor, you can ask my Grandmother if you don't believe me."  
  
Snape didn't care about what Neville had to say, but instead he went to the Potions classroom, and pushed down the door handle.  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm impressed, Longbottom," he said meanly, "I didn't know you could lock a door."  
  
He paused and looked like he reflected on it.  
  
"Or perhaps you don't know how to do it..."  
  
Neville's face brightened up a bit.  
  
"Potter and his friends are lurking somewhere, aren't they?" Snape sneered. "Of course you wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing alone, not to mention be able to. Now, tell me were they are; they'll be in even more trouble if you don't."  
  
When he saw the horrified look on Neville's face, he continued.  
  
"There's no use trying to cover up for them; I know they are here. This is totally over your own capacity. Besides, Granger always helps you out otherwise."  
  
Since Neville didn't say anything, but just shook in his whole body and looked frightened at the door, Snape took that as a hint that Harry, Hermione and Ron were hiding in the classroom. He took out his wand and said: "Alohomora", as he pointed it towards the door handle.  
  
"Let's see how uncreative they are," he said meanly as he opened the door and stepped inside. "There aren't many places to hiiiii... Ow! Longbottom!!! What's this?!"  
  
Neville woke up from his paralyzed state and rushed forward to see what had happened.  
  
"I don't know Professor," he said. "It looks like... a body..."  
  
"A body???!!! Aaaahhh!" Snape quickly got up from the floor.  
  
The person was lying with the face down, and the robe was covering the head, so they couldn't see who it was.  
  
"You turn it over," Snape commanded Neville.  
  
Neville's body was shaking, but he was more scared of Professor Snape than the body, so he obediently turned it over.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed when he saw her face.  
  
"That's how it goes when you try to sabotage, Longbottom," Snape said chilly. "Stupid girl, now she's made us the trouble to get her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Please, Professor, it's true I was sleepwalking, and had no idea that Hermione was here," Neville pleaded.  
  
"Knock it off, Longbottom," Snape snapped. "I've learnt that Potter and his friends are always plotting something."  
  
Snape's indifferent way to handle the situation, made Neville remember what to do when one finds an unconscious person. He put two fingers on Hermione's neck to feel her pulse.  
  
"Her pulse is weak!" he cried. "We have to get her to the hospital wing quickly!"  
  
Snape mumbled a spell and suddenly Hermione was lying on a stretcher.  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing," he said and pointed with his wand on the stretcher.  
  
The stretcher immediately set off to the hospital wing and Snape followed it.  
  
"You can go back to your dormitory," he said to Neville. "You'll find out what detention you'll get tomorrow."  
  
Neville bent his head down and started slowly walking to his dorm, but as soon as Snape was out of sight he started running as quickly as he could.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Ron! Wake up!" he screamed as he tore opened the door to the dorm.  
  
"Zzz... Not now, I'm trying to sleep," Harry said without making any attempt to open his eyes.  
  
"Hurry up! Something has happened to Hermione! She's unconscious!!!" Neville said hysterically.  
  
"What???!!!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in chorus. Both of them were wide- awake now.  
  
Neville told them what had happened, and Harry and Ron rushed out of bed, not bothering about changing from their pajamas, and were off to the hospital wing.  
  
Neville was left in the dormitory where Seamus and Dean, heavily with sleep, asked what was going on.  
  
"Something happened to Hermione, so she's unconscious," he answered them.  
  
"Oh, okay, tell Professor Sprout that we hope she'll get well soon, so we won't miss too many of her classes," Seamus said and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said, when he saw her step out from the room, where Hermione was.  
  
"Yes, dear," she replied.  
  
"How's Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Ron asked immediately after.  
  
"Poor girl," she said and shook her head. "She's awake now. It seems like she got cramps and then lost conscious."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"You see, that's the thing I don't understand," she said wonderingly. "You usually get those cramps when you're really stressed, but how can she be so stressed when school has only just started? Perhaps... No, it couldn't be..."  
  
"Uh, are we allowed to see her now?" Ron interrupted her. "We promise not to tire her out."  
  
"All right then," Madam Pomfrey said, "but don't stay too long."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said and walked in with Ron in tow.  
  
Hermione was lying in the bed that was closest to the door, and looked out through the window.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed as they rushed forward to hug her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said happily surprised. "Harry and Ron! I'm so glad to see you! I'm fine now, only a bit tired."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said you got the cramps because of stress," Ron said. "But she couldn't understand how you could be stressed already, when school has only just started."  
  
"Well, um... I've been, um... taking Muggle classes during the summer," she said and looked down.  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed. "What for? You're crazy if you take more classes than you need!"  
  
"I'm Muggle-born, Ron," she defended herself. "I don't know yet if I want to work in the Muggle or the wizarding world. That's why I've been taking Muggle classes every summer, to back up with, if I decide that I want to go to a Muggle university."  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, "I haven't seen it through that perspective, but I'm pretty sure I want to stay in the wizarding world."  
  
"So that's why you've been so stressed," Ron said reproaching. "You have to think of your health, you know. We don't want this to happen to you again."  
  
"Well, actually," she said, "this isn't the first time."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron almost shouted. "How many times has it happened?"  
  
"Not many," she said, "only twice." "The first time was when we were in our third year."  
  
"How come we didn't know it then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably because you were too mad at me for telling Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt," she said and looked knowingly at Ron, who looked away. "Anyway, it wasn't very serious that time, I didn't lose consciousness like this time. And last time it happened was this summer, since I had my Muggle classes and had to go through the books for this year."  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Harry said. "You have to take care of yourself, we don't want to lose you."  
  
"But I have to think of my future," she said. "I have no idea what I want to work with, nor in which world."  
  
"I can't decide anything for you," Harry said, "but my advice is to do what your heart desires."  
  
"It desires both," she replied with tears in her eyes. "I've grown up in the Muggle world and my parents are Muggles, but I've had some fantastic years in the wizarding world, which I wouldn't trade for anything, plus I also have two wonderful friends there."  
  
"I have a suggestion," Harry said and handed her a Kleenex. "You skipped one grade when you attended the Muggle school, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"That means that you're already ahead of the ones your age," he continued. "Why don't you wait until the ones your age have caught up with your level, and then see if you want to continue with the Muggle classes?"  
  
"That I could do..." she said thoughtfully. "Yes, Harry that's a great idea, I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione put her hand on her mouth. "I just remembered that I have to call Megan. Harry, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:45," he replied. "We'd better get going before Madam Pomfrey kicks us out."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I can call her anyway," she said. "Her phone is practically glued to her hand; she's always waiting for someone to call or text her. Anyway, before you go, could you please hand me my cell phone? It's in my robes pocket."  
  
"Here you are," he said and gave her the phone. "Are you allowed to go to your classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," she replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow then," Ron said and smiled slightly. "Good night!"  
  
When Harry and Ron had left, Hermione leant back on the bed and took some deep breaths. She dialed Megan's number quickly, so she wouldn't get even more nervous, and waited for Megan to answer.  
  
"Hello?" she heard Megan say after a couple of signals.  
  
"Hi Megan, it's Hermione," she said, her voice shaking a little.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione! I'm so glad you're calling!" Megan said. "Me, Theresa and Linda have been shopping for new clothes all the day, and we're so excited to meet you. We're really looking forward to visiting your school."  
  
"That's good, Megan," Hermione said and tried to sound indifferent.  
  
She took a deep breath before she continued  
  
"Um, Megan, are you sitting down?" she asked. "Because if you aren't you'd better do it. The reason I'm calling you so late is that I have something very important to tell you. I'm..."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Megan cried. "You're pregnant!"  
  
"No!" Hermione said shockingly.  
  
"You're addicted to drugs!" Megan continued. "Or do you suffer from anorexia?"  
  
"No, no!" Hermione said. What on earth makes you think that?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just... you said you had something important to tell me," Megan defended herself.  
  
"Well, it has nothing to do with those things," Hermione assured her. "Gosh! What do you think of me?"  
  
"Never mind it," Megan said. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Are you sitting down?" Hermione asked her worriedly.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am," Megan replied impatiently. "Now tell me before I burst with curiosity!"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "I know this will sound really, really crazy, but I'm not nuts, I'm in full possession of my senses. Megan... I'm a witch."  
  
A/N: So this was all for this time, people. I'd be so happy if you'd like to review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what I should improve. If you like the Hermione/Oliver pairing, I've also written a songfic, using Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi", called "Mudblood Girl". 


	8. Witch or Bitch?

Chapter Eight  
  
A/N: Once again I apologize for updating so seldom, but I've been really stressed because of school. I hope you'll like this chapter, even though I haven't worked a lot on it, and I'm not fully satisfied with it, since I wanted to get it out quickly. Anyway, enough from me, now on with the chapter!  
  
The thanks:  
  
J.L. McD- Thanks a lot! Yeah, I'm always interested in a good read too, but that doesn't include my stories.  
  
Mandy- Thanks as always! =0)  
  
Katina Wellson- Thanks so much for saying that my plot is good and original! =0)  
  
There was an awkward silence after Hermione's revelation.  
  
"Hermione," Megan said and finally broke the silence, "that wasn't funny." "At all."  
  
"No, but it wasn't supposed to be funny," Hermione tried to explain. "It's true, I'm a witch."  
  
Megan didn't say anything.  
  
"You're sure you're not on something?" she finally asked. "There's this drug which gives you a very lively imagination. I just can't remember what it's called... Or maybe you said bitch?"  
  
"Megan, drop the drug thing, okay?" Hermione said impatiently. "If you don't believe me now, you will when you've been at my school. It's not an ordinary boarding school, but a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Honestly, didn't you suspect anything when you found one of my schoolbooks this summer?"  
  
"No, I thought it was a book in German or another foreign language," Megan said. "You really are a witch, then? Wow! For how long have you been one?"  
  
"Err, since I was born," Hermione answered and was glad that Megan had taken the news without any greater difficulties.  
  
"How's it like to be a witch?" Megan asked curiously. "Is it like it is on 'Sabrina The Teenage Witch'?"  
  
"Well, we use wands, instead of merely pointing with our forefingers, so it's not like in 'Sabrina'," Hermione said, "and my cat doesn't talk." "It's hard to explain, you'll see when you get here. Speaking of which, my friend's Dad, Arthur Weasley, is going to take you here via something we call a portkey. It's a thing you place your finger on, and it will transport you to another place. Could you meet him at Kings Cross Station? He has red hair and glasses, and that's all you need to know; I assure you, you will notice him."  
  
Hermione smiled at the thought of how horrified her fashion conscious friends would be when they saw Mr. Weasley's clothes.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," Megan replied. "What time shall we be there?"  
  
"Oh no! I knew there was something I'd forgotten!" Hermione slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm sorry, but I've been so busy that I've forgotten to ask that. Tell you what, I'll find out for you tomorrow and text you."  
  
"That's okay," Megan said. "You want me to tell others about you being a witch, or do you want to do it yourself?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that'd be good if you could do it," Hermione said and yawned. "See you in two days then, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Megan said and hung up.  
  
Hermione put her phone on the bedside table next to the bed, and tucked the comforter around her. The last thing she thought about, before she fell asleep, was that it sure had been an eventful day.  
  
Oliver was worried. He hadn't seen Hermione during the day, and rumor had it that something had happened to her last night. He was afraid she'd broken something, and wouldn't be able to try out for the Keeper post. It was lunch break now, and he was walking to the Great Hall. I hope she's there, he thought.  
  
He saw Cho come from the other direction, and she waved and smiled friendly when she saw him. Cho looked great, and Oliver got so nervous that he just grinned back like an idiot. Her friends all started giggling and whispering, and he was angry with himself for being so stupid. He heard a smug laugh and looked aside. Malfoy was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle, who were grinning (they didn't need to grin like idiots, since they already were), and Oliver suspected that he had resembled them a few seconds ago. Oh great, he thought, like it wasn't enough that I looked like an idiot in front of Cho, but I had a personal audience too.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" he turned to Malfoy and asked.  
  
"Yes, actually you can," Malfoy said innocently. "How do you do to look like an idiot, whenever a girl waves and smiles at you? I reckon I might need to use that expression sometime. For example, when a girl I don't like comes and asks me out."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"It's not easy, you know," he continued. "Unfortunately I can't choose which girls I want after me, but must have all of them. That's why I envy you; you grin like an idiot naturally, and therefore don't have any problems with pushing unwished girls away. By the way, just for your knowledge; Cho Chang is definitely not in that category."  
  
With those words he swept away, looking self-satisfied, with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
Oliver's fists were clenched and he had to refrain himself from making Malfoy have to visit the Hospital Wing. He took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. It was crowded and his gaze searched for Hermione. He spotted her sitting between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, and walked towards them.  
  
"Hey guys," he greeted them.  
  
"Hi Oliver," Harry said and looked up.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, there's this rumor going around that something happened to you last night, but not what," he said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, something happened, but nothing serious. Um, this is kind of embarrassing, so don't tell anyone, but I got cramp attacks and fainted. Anyway, I'm fine now, so it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"But you might have epilepsy, and must get treatment for it," Oliver objected.  
  
Hermione was surprised at his knowledge about the province.  
  
Oliver saw her look and mumbled something about his cousin being a doctor.  
  
"No, it's not epilepsy," she said. "They did tests to see if I had it this summer. I only get the cramps when I'm stressed."  
  
"Well, that was good to hear," he said.  
  
"I mean, that you don't have epilepsy," he added when Harry, Hermione and Ron looked strangely at him.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"I'd better get going now," she said. "I need to talk to Dumbledore before Charms starts."  
  
She rose from the table and went away.  
  
"I'd better go and have some lunch before my next class starts," Oliver said and went to the teachers' table.  
  
Hermione had just gotten out of the Great Hall, when she stumbled on Cho and her friends.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
Cho's friends hardly bothered to give her a snooty look, and just kept talking. Cho, on the other hand smiled kindly at her.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Cho said. "How are you doing? I heard something happened to you last night."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione replied. "And last night, it was nothing, really." Uh, I'm in a hurry, I need to talk to Dumbledore before next class starts."  
  
"Okay, see you later then," Cho said.  
  
Hermione shook her head while she went. She couldn't understand how such a nice person as Cho could socialize with those people. They were all so snooty, and were the reason Hermione had thought Cho was like that too, before she had met her outside Dumbledore's office. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something blue and white flash by, and realized that it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, Miss Granger. There you are." Dumbledore said and turned around. "I've been looking for you. I've just spoken to Arthur Weasley, and he's going to pick up your friends at 12 o'clock. Will that be fine?"  
  
"Yes, Sir it will," she said.  
  
"Good," he said his eyes twinkling. "Now, why don't you run along to your Charms class? I believe it will start any minute."  
  
Hermione nodded. She looked at her watch, and saw that he was right. It would start in exactly two minutes, so she started running to the classroom. What a relief, she thought when she sat down, next to Harry and Ron, that everything is set now for Theresa, Linda and Megan's visit. All I have to do now is to text Megan, and then wait for them to arrive. Whatever will happen when they're here, I'm sure it can't be half as eventful, as it has been to prepare for their arrival.  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't good, but please keep in mind that I was in a hurry to get this chapter out. Next chapter will be about what happens when Theresa, Linda and Megan's are visiting Hogwarts. So is Hermione right? Or is she totally underestimating her friends? Read the next chapter to find out! I'm 16 today (April Fools' Day), so please give me reviews and tell me how I can improve my writing, as comfort for my age agony (I feel old and want to be 10 again). 


	9. Muggle Invasion

Chapter Nine  
  
A/N: Oooh! Aren't you all proud of me? I'm updating after only 12 days! Nice change after having waited months before, huh? ;0) I'm having Easter Break now, and I'll do my best to get another chapter written during it.  
  
My thanks:  
  
J.L. McD- Thanks so much! Yeah, it was uneventful, but I felt I just wanted to get to when her friends arrive. Good it got you wondering! ;0D  
  
Dragon-soul- Thanks! Was this soon enough?  
  
Katina Wellson- Nah, it's not cool to be 16. I just feel old! LOL I'm envious of you, so let's switch ages, shall we?  
  
MandyTheFreak, former Mandy- No wonder the title was great, since you came up with it, eh? LOL You always have brilliant ideas!  
  
Andrea- Thanks very much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! =0D Actually, it is a comfort that you're turning 16 soon. LOL Then I don't feel like I'm the only oldie. I do my best with the English, and I'm glad it's good enough to understand.  
  
Skye- Thanks a lot! =0) Read on if you want to find out... ;0)  
  
The day was windy, and Hermione had to tuck her hair behind her ears all the time, so she wouldn't get it in her face, as she stood by the lake. She wished she'd put her hair up in a ponytail, instead of wearing it down. It was lunch break, and she had gotten permission to leave earlier from Arithmancy (though, she didn't want to), so she would have time to eat before she went to meet Theresa, Linda and Megan. Hermione looked at her watch. They should be here any minute now, she thought. Just as she thought that, they showed up, literally, at her feet; Mr. Weasley, standing, and the others in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Hermione greeted him. "Thank you for bringing them here. I'll take over now."  
  
"Hi Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "No problem; it's been very interesting to find out how a MP3 player works. I'll go and see Dumbledore before I leave."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
She turned to Theresa, Linda and Megan, who had gotten off the ground now, and were brushing off their clothes.  
  
"Hi there!" she said. "Good to see you guys again!"  
  
"Hermione!" they all shouted and rushed forward to hug her.  
  
"Aww..." Theresa said compassionately, when they'd released Hermione. "Megan told us someone had called you a bitch, but don't listen to that jerk. You're the nicest person ever!"  
  
"No, not bitch... Megan haven't you explained..." Hermione stumbled on her words.  
  
"Got you!" Theresa burst out laughing.  
  
Megan and Linda joined in.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Hermione said, but couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Apparently," Theresa said innocently, "because otherwise you wouldn't be laughing."  
  
"Theresa, have you ever thought of becoming an actress?" Hermione asked like she'd just gotten the idea out of nowhere.  
  
"Only 24seven," Theresa replied seriously.  
  
The four of them burst out laughing again.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Linda suddenly exclaimed. "Look at that guy over there. He's so hot!"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked confused looking around.  
  
"Him." Linda pointed at Oliver, who was walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow! You're right, Linda," Megan agreed. "He's just as hot as Michael Owen!"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
"You like Michael Owen?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. Why do you otherwise think we watch Liverpool FC's games and the World Cup? Because we like soccer?" Linda raised her eyebrows, and looked like she couldn't believe Hermione even needed to ask such a question.  
  
"Eh, of course not," Hermione mumbled. "Anyway, let's go to my class now, shall we? I have something called Transfiguration now."  
  
"Sure," Linda said. "Besides, who is he?"  
  
"Um, his name is Oliver Wood, and he's our flying instructor," Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"How old is he?" Megan asked immediately after Hemione's answer.  
  
"19, I think," Hermione replied.  
  
"That's not too old..." Theresa said. "Are you going to have any flying classes while we're here?"  
  
"Yes, on Monday," Hermione said.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Linda said excited. "Then we'll get to see him close up!"  
  
Theresa and Megan nodded of assent.  
  
"So, this is the Transfiguration class room," Hermione said and hoped they would stop talking about Oliver. "The teacher, Professor McGonagall, is also head of Gryffindor, which is the house I'm in. We can go to the guest dorm and leave your bags after class."  
  
Parvati and Lavender approached them.  
  
"This is Parvati and Lavender, they're in Gryffindor too," she said to Theresa, Linda and Megan. "And Parvati and Lavender, this is Theresa, Linda and Megan."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lavender said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Megan said and smiled. "We're so happy to be here. Lewes is so incredibly boring, and we can't believe we're actually out of there for the break."  
  
"I love the color of your lip gloss," Theresa said to Parvati. "Where did you buy it?"  
  
"At a store called 'Magical Beauty' in Hogsmeade," Parvati replied. "We're going there tomorrow, you should come with us."  
  
"Oh yes, we'd love to," Theresa said. "I have to buy a new mascara too. Do they have water resistible ones?"  
  
"Yes, they do, and they also have snow resistible ones," Lavender assured Theresa. "Do you use an eyelash curler before or after you put on mascara? I prefer to..."  
  
Oh no, Hermione thought. Here we go again; make up, boys and giggling. She searched for Harry and Ron with her gaze. Theresa, Linda and Megan were so into their conversation with Parvati and Lavender that they wouldn't notice if she went over to talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi guys," she said.  
  
"Hey," both of them said.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're having an exceedingly important discussion about MASCARA, with Parvati and Lavender, so I'm not sure if they want to be interrupted," Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Professor McGonagall is here now."  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall called. "Have your Muggle friends arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," she answered. "This is Megan, Theresa and Linda."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said and turned to them. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure we will," Theresa said.  
  
"Um, Professor McGonagall?" Parvati said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Patil?" Preofessor McGonagall said.  
  
"Lavender and I was just wondering, if it's okay if we throw a slumber party tonight, as a welcoming party for Theresa, Linda and Megan?" Parvati asked.  
  
"All right then," Professor McGongall said. "As long as you won't make too much noise, that is."  
  
"We won't. Thanks a lot Professor!" Parvati said.  
  
"Now, everybody get in the classroom," Professor McGonagall said. "We're already five minutes late."  
  
At dinner, Theresa, Linda and Megan had had time to get to know everyone, and were laughing at the twins' jokes. Hermione was glad everything had gone so smoothly.  
  
"Can I have one of your fake wands, so I can show the people at school?" Linda asked.  
  
"Sure," Fred said. "You can have more if you like, we have loads of them."  
  
"Attention, please," Dumbledore said and rose from his chair. "As you all know, three Muggle friends of Miss Granger's arrived to Hogwarts today. I hope you've all been friendly to them and made them feel welcome. Theresa, Linda and Megan, will you please rise, so everybody can see who you are?"  
  
Theresa, Linda and Megan immediately stood up and smiled and waved. They looked like they were having the time of their life.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Now you can sit down again."  
  
"It's so exciting to be here!" Megan said to Hermione as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa agreed. "I can't wait for the slumber party to begin, so many hot guys will come!"  
  
"How do you mean?" Hermione asked surprised. "Only Gryffindors will be at the party. The others can't get into our common room without knowing the password."  
  
"Oh, we've already taken care of that," Megan said. "We're not stupid, you know."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione said terrified. "You've given out our password?!"  
  
"Of course," Megan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How will the hot guys otherwise be able to come to the party?"  
  
"Megan!!!" Hermione said panicking. "You can't just do that! The other houses are not allowed to know our password! Gosh! I have to go and fix this."  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You have to change the password," she said to the Fat Lady. "The old one has leaked out."  
  
"Do you have any suggestions?" the Fat Lady asked. "I've run out of ideas."  
  
Hermione just said the first thing that randomly popped up in her head.  
  
"Pear milkshake?" she suggested.  
  
"Fine with me," the Fat Lady said.  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor. Now she had to sit there and wait for the others to come, and tell them the new password, so they'd be able to enter. Smooth, huh? she thought. I should've figured, she scolded herself. Nothing ever goes smoothly when Theresa, Linda and Megan are on the go. She knew they hadn't mean to cause her trouble, by giving out the password, but she couldn't help starting wondering if she'd be able to survive their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: After updating so soon, don't you think I deserve some reviews saying what you thought? ;0) It's really helpful to me to get to know what I can improve, and I'd truly appreciate if you'd like to tell me. 


	10. The Desire To Move On

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but there just never seems to be enough time for anything else than schoolwork. I know what you all must be thinking, and yes, I'm very aware of the fact that 'Order of the Phoenix' will be released on June 21st, and that this story is set during the same year as 'Order of the Phoenix'. That will not affect this story, though; I'm not going to change the plot so it will match 'Order of the Phoenix'. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your reading! =0)  
  
And my thanks go to:  
  
Serenella- Thanks very much for saying all those kind things!!! =0)  
  
Katina Wellson- He he... I know, I'm no fun. ;0) BUT, just because you're such a faithful reviewer, I'm actually going to let the hot guys make an appearance. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Sydney Bristow- Thanks heaps! =0) I'm so glad you like it.  
  
MandyTheFreak- Who says Draco needs to HANG OUT with Hermione and her Muggle friends just to show up at the Gryffindor slumber party? There could be many reasons why he shows up. By the way, it's not like you can see his blond hair in a fanfic.  
  
Skye- Thanks so much for all the nice things you said!!!  
  
Angelgirl1- Thank you!!! =0)  
  
Jack Kelly's Lady former IndyFan14- Hi Jessie! Thanks for evaluating your review! It's really helpful.  
  
Hermione tried to study, but failed. It was impossible to concentrate on Potions when she heard all that noise coming from the common room. I wish they could show some respect for people who don't have time to go and have fun, but have to study, she thought. If I don't get this to stivk in my head, I'll fail the pop quiz Snape surely will have on Monday.  
  
She heard them turn up Christina Aguleria to the loudest volume, and groaned. That settles it; I have to get out of here. She looked at her watch. The library would still be open for a few hours. She collected all her things, put them in her schoolbag, and headed down to the common room. Nobody noticed when she got there, and when she had reached the portrait, somebody shouted "Food fight!" Immediately, everyone grabbed something of the food Fred and George had sneaked from the kitchen, and started throwing it at each other. Oh, please, Hermione thought and rolled her eyes, talk about being easily amused. She quickly went through the portrait, and ducked from a piece of jelly that came rushing towards her.  
  
"Oi!" she heard someone say astonishingly.  
  
Apparently, someone else hadn't been as lucky as she had, and escaped the jelly. She looked up to see who it was, and burst out laughing at the sight of Malfoy with a surly expression and jelly on his face.  
  
"Here," she said still laughing and handed him a Kleenex.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and the other Slytherins were laughing too. Malfoy gave them all a withering look and they all awkwardly became silent. He didn't make any attempt to accept the tissue.  
  
"Oh, come on," Hermione said. "What's worse; accepting a tissue from a 'Mudblood' or walking around with jelly on your face?"  
  
Malfoy looked like he had a hard time deciding, but finally took the Kleenex, still not having said a word.  
  
While he was wiping the jelly away, Hermione turned to Crabbe (Or was it Goyle? She hadn't told anyone, but even though she'd attended the same school as them for four years, she still couldn't tell the difference between them.).  
  
"By the way, what are you doing here? If I haven't missed anything, Gryffindor doesn't have any more new students."  
  
"We were going to sabotag... ow!" was all he had time to grunt before Malfoy kicked him on his shinbone.  
  
"You have yourselves to blame," Malfoy muttered and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said. "Ourselves to blame? Since when did we invite you? It's not like we've been wearing signs saying 'Come and Ruin Our Common Room' or something like that."  
  
"Well," he said scornfully, "you actually did." "Your little Muggle friends were practically down on their knees, begging me to come their stupid little slumber party."  
  
He laughed. "They were so eager to make sure I got here, that besides giving me the password, they even drew me a map."  
  
Malfoy took out a crimpled paper from his pocket.  
  
Hermione just stared at it. Oh my gosh! she thought. They even drew him a freaking map!!! And with a heart instead of a dot over the i in Gryffindor! She shook her head, and found herself quickly.  
  
"All right," she said. "I don't care what you were planning to do, but all I care about now is getting you out of here. There's no need to waste time trying to get in, because we've switched passwords and taken other measures, so move it!"  
  
Okay, so the last thing wasn't really true (they had only decided that the Fat Lady would go away if someone said the wrong password three times, which could be a problem to Neville, but hey, she'd come up with that under pressure!), but at least it seemed to work, since they started to go away. Malfoy lingered and gave Hermione one last contemptuous look before he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Hermione shook her head again. I so need to have a talk with Theresa, Linda and Megan about what we DO NOT do at this school, she thought as she made her way to the library. I'd better look up a spell that will make a room clean. The house elves WILL NOT need to clean up the mess they've made.  
  
Cho turned page in her History of Magic book, and sighed. Some fifth year Hufflepuff students glanced curiously at her, from the other side of the library, which they hid very badly. Just ignore them, she told herself. Keep on reading your homework and pretend like you haven't seen them, and they'll get bored eventually. It was easier said than done, though. Cho knew what they were thinking, even before she heard what they were saying to each other. It was simply what the whole school must be thinking. She had always had a good sense of hearing, and her parents used to joke and call her 'Dumbo', since 'she had so big ears and always heard what they were talking about'.  
  
"Don't you think she looks inappropriately happy so soon after Cedric's death?" Hannah Abbot said.  
  
"Yeah, she should still mourn," Ernie MacMillan agreed. "Cedric died only three months ago and WE all still do."  
  
Hannah nodded. "I bet she only dated him, because he got to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Hey, did you see how she was acting all trashy towards Oliver Wood the other day? She doesn't deserve him, just like she didn't deserve Cedric either."  
  
"Uh huh, and you know how she's always laughing and smiling with her friends, in public, like she's got no worry in the world," Susan Bones interposed.  
  
Cho shut her ears. She had heard enough. She felt tears stinging in her eyes, and was choking with sobs. That was one of her worst qualities; her sensitivity. In her 16-year-old life she had been hurt many, many times, since she got hurt so easily. Whatever you do, she told herself, don't cry. You are not going to give them that satisfaction. Now, show them what a good actress you are and go back to reading, like you don't have ANY idea of what their conversation is about. She took a deep breath and was just going to start reading when she saw Hermione enter the library. Hermione noticed her and started walking towards her. Cho waved and put on a smile that was quite the opposite to how she felt.  
  
"Hi Cho," Hermione said, "mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Hi Hermione," Cho said. "No, not at all; it's just nice with some company."  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"History of Magic," Cho said quickly. "I used to like it before, and didn't think it was hard at all, but now we have this incredibly boring book, which can bore anyone to death. You have to read a chapter 10 times before you'll remember one third of what it's about. On top of that, it's very heavy."  
  
Cho laughed nervously and babbled on. "You know what? A guy in my year actually succeeded with losing his book! I can't understand how he did it. I mean, how can you avoid noticing this book? If it falls out of your schoolbag, you'll certainly notice it, because a burden will literally be lifted from your shoulders."  
  
Hermione looked at the book and nodded.  
  
"He said he forgot it at the toilet," Cho continued in the same fast tempo as before. "And... uh... and... and..."  
  
"Cho," Hermione said softly and gave her a scrutinizing gaze, "is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is," Cho said exaggeratingly cheerfully. "School has started again; what could possibly be wrong?"  
  
Hermione didn't seem to be convinced, and had a concerned look in her face. Cho buried her face in her hands, because she felt tears stinging in her eyes again. Who am I fooling? she thought. I can repress it how much I want, and pretend like nothing has happened, but there will always be someone who will dig it up again. I can't move on until I've gotten even with it. Move on. That's what Cho wanted more than anything. She was tired of hiding her true feelings and showing people a façade, putting on an act.  
  
"Is it about... Cedric?" Hermione asked prudently.  
  
Cho looked up and saw the concerned look in Hermione's face. She seemed to really care and Cho felt like she could trust her. She looked right into Hermione's eyes, and was determined to get even with the past. "Yes."  
  
"Look, you don't need to tell me anything about it," Hermione said.  
  
"I know," Cho said and swallowed, "but I want to and will, because it's not at all what you and everybody else think."  
  
A/N: And here's where I'll leave it for now. Want to know why Cho has been repressing Cedric's death? Then I suggest you to read the next chapter! ;0) Enough about the next one now. What did YOU think of this chapter? Funny, sappy, good, bad or boring? You name it! Please review and tell me the adjective(s) YOU think describe(s) this chapter the best; all feedback is welcome and highly appreciated. 


	11. Pouring It All Out

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Yay! 'Order of the Phoenix' is finally here! If you're reading this, you've probably already finished reading 'OotP, because I doubt many people are able to tore themselves from it before they've finished. Anyway, sorry it took so long to get a chapter out again, but I've been away to Lanzarote (one of the Canary islands) for a week, and got back two days ago, so I didn't get anything done during that whole week. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out sooner than this one, but it will be hard, since I'm going to the USA tomorrow (Friday, 27th June), and don't know how much computer access I'll get. I'll have a lot of time to think it over on the flight, though, but sadly I can't write on the plane, because I don't have a laptop. Before you start reading, I feel that I need to warn you that the quality of this chapter isn't very high, since I'm in a hurry to get it out before I leave early tomorrow morning. I hope it's good enough, though.  
  
Spotlight on:  
  
Jack Kelly's Lady- Hey Jessie! Thanks! =0) I'm actually glad you almost cried, when you read about Cho hiding her true feelings, because then it means (at least I hope so) I described it in a believable way. That's what it depends on when I read something and get tears in my eyes. LOL I can't wait to see you either! =0) About the ball; I'll try to speed things up a bit so it won't take years for me to get there. ;0)  
  
Serenella- LOL You used verbs, but that's okay, because they correspond to good adjectives. ;0) Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying reading my story. =0)  
  
J.L. McD- Gasps Okay, here's the chapter. Niiice reviewer. Don't tickle! LOL So you think I actually succeeded with writing a cliffhanger?  
  
Angelgirl1- Thank you!  
  
Mandy- You mean besides being nasty and discriminating towards Muggle- borns? Nothing, I think.  
  
Skye- Yup, 'Order of the Phoenix' is finally here! =0) LOL I bet you're reading that book 24seven now. By the way, happy late birthday! Also, you need to get a move on with 'Now That You're Back', because I want to know what's going to happen with that necklace! =0)  
  
Katina Wellson- You deserve good reviews- no one can write about sad things the way you can! =0)  
  
Cho took a deep breath and then whispered hardly hearable.  
  
"It's my fault that Cedric died."  
  
There, now she had said it. Now it was too late to take it back, but she didn't want to. She desperately wanted to tell someone, since she hoped that some of the guilt she felt would go away then.  
  
"No, you mustn't blame yourself, Cho," Hermione said worriedly. "What happened is no one's fault -okay, Voldemort's- but absolutely not yours and not Harry's either. You know, he actually thought you blamed him for it."  
  
Cho looked surprised.  
  
"Harry?" "No, no. Why would I blame him?"  
  
"Harry talked him into touching the cup at the same time," Hermione said. "He feels guilty, since if he hadn't done that, Cedric would still be alive."  
  
"Then please tell Harry that I've never ever thought of it that away, will you?" Cho said. "It WAS my fault Cedric died, and I'm going to tell you why, because I've kept it for myself for so long and now I want someone to know what really happened."  
  
She paused a bit before she continued.  
  
"If it hadn't been for me, Cedric would never have participated in the Triwizard Tournament. We were never boyfriend and girlfriend, as everyone probably thinks, and I never liked him in THAT way as he liked me. We met during spring in my fourth year. I had sneaked out early in the morning to practice some flying, and he had done the same thing. We somehow started off talking about Quidditch, of course, and I was a bit reserved towards him, since I felt it wasn't good if I got too acquainted with the Hufflepuff seeker. Roger had taught me that one could never give 100% against a close friend. Cedric turned out to be really nice, though, and it was impossible for me to continue being so reserved. After that encounter, we started greeting each other in the corridors and do some small talk."  
  
Cho paused to look at Hermione.  
  
"Am I boring you?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all, go on," Hermione encouraged her.  
  
"Okay, so I'm slow when it comes to things like that, and it wasn't until the end of my fourth year, that I realized he liked me," Cho continued. "I didn't know what to do, so I started avoiding him, and felt so bad about it, because I saw the hurt in his eyes when I turned away quickly in the corridors. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I stopped avoiding him, but started being reserved towards him instead. I managed not to run into him at the Quidditch World Cup, since there were so many people there. I desperately needed advice, because at the same time as I didn't want to encourage his feelings, I didn't want to hurt him. That made me do the stupid thing of telling Roger about it, at the World Cup. Roger was very happy about it, and said: 'Great! Now we'll win over Hufflepuff easily- Cedric will never be able to play at his best towards you!' I got mad at Roger, since that was all he could think about. I mean, I love him to death; his like a brother to me and a great captain, but he just doesn't seem to be able to see things through another perspective than Quidditch. I told him that, and he said that at least he wasn't worse than Oliver Wood, whom had told Harry to knock me off my broom. Anyway, when school started again I hoped that he had forgotten about me. Unfortunately, he hadn't and for lack of something better, I kept being reserved towards Cedric. When it was announced about the Triwizard Tournament, he asked me if I would be happy if he won. I said 'of course', since I would be happy if anyone of my friends won. He looked seriously at me and said 'then I'm going to do it', but I didn't think much of it then, because he was a top student, and would probably do fine. Then, when it was time for the Yule ball, he asked me to go with him, and I accepted, since he was the first on who asked. I would've have done that no matter who had asked me, because I hate to turn people down and disappoint them. I felt awful when Harry asked me and I had to turn him down. Anyway, when I was taken as Cedric's hostage, I fully realized that I had to mean a lot to him. It was extremely awkward, because I never asked for it, and felt guilty for not reciprocating what he felt."  
  
Cho couldn't refrain herself any longer and burst out crying. Luckily enough, there weren't any other people than her and Hermione left in the library now. Hermione handed her a tissue.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a cry-baby," Cho excused herself, "but it's just..." "The way Cedric's parents treated me at the funeral. They hugged me as they were crying, and thanked me for making their son happy during the last time in his life. I don't know what he had told them, but they said that he had told them a lot about me, and that they were happy their son had met me. They had been looking forward to meeting me, and thought it was a shame it had to be during such sad circumstances. Gosh! I had such guilty conscience, since they thanked me for making their son happy, when it was only because of me that he died! I regret every day, that I didn't force myself to pretend reciprocating his feelings, so he would never have felt the need to prove his worth to me, by competing. I mean what was I thinking? I could've taught myself to like him, eventually, and he would still have been alive. Whatever I might have had to sacrifice, to do that, couldn't have been worse than the grief I've caused so many people."  
  
Poor Cho, Hermione thought. I knew she had suffered a loss of a friend or a boyfriend, but I never thought she would blame herself so much for Cedric's death.  
  
"No, Cho, no," Hermione said. "Don't blame yourself, it was NOT your fault." "Cedric might have competed anyway."  
  
"But if I just had made myself..." Cho said.  
  
"You can't force yourself to feel things, you don't," Hermione said. "If you had done that, your relationship might not have worked out anyway, since it would have been built on false grounds. If Cedric had still been alive, he would've had realized, sooner or later, that you two weren't meant for each other. It can never become a lasting relationship if only one part loves, but it takes two. Also, you never asked or forced him to participate in the tournament, but it was a choice he made by himself."  
  
Cho wiped her eyes and was silent for a while, looking down in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she finally admitted. "Has anyone ever told you how wise you are?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"No, it's not wisdom, it's just the way it is. Now, on to something else, are you going to the ball?"  
  
Cho shook her head.  
  
"No, but I wish I was."  
  
"Why not?"" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to handle the others' looks, whisperings and comments, if I would show up at it," Cho said. "Also, it would remind me too much about Cedric."  
  
"Well, you said that you wanted to move on, didn't you?" Hermione said. "You can't move on if you don't stop adjusting to other people, and don't keep going as usual and doing all the stuff you want to do. You want to go to the ball and so you should. I have an idea. There's no rule about Professors and students not being allowed to go together. How about if I fix so you can go with Oliver? I doubt the others will have guts to say something nasty to you if he's around."  
  
"I don't know," Cho said. "If I do that, I'll just be labeled as 'Teachers' Pet'."  
  
"If they say that, it's just because they're jealous, and you know that," Hermione said.  
  
Cho smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he DOES look good."  
  
"See!" Hermione said gladly. "I made you smile a little! All right, then it's settled, you're going."  
  
"But I didn't bring any dress robe, and I don't have time to go to Hogsmeade to buy one tomorrow," Cho said.  
  
Hermione only hesitated for a second.  
  
"Take mine," she said. "I know a spell that can make it shorter."  
  
Cho really needed to do something fun after all she had gone through, and Hermione was determined to do what it took to get Cho to go to the ball, even if it meant that she herself couldn't go.  
  
"No, no," Cho protested. "I can't do that."  
  
"Sure, you can," Hermione insisted. "I don't really have time to go anyway. I will have to stay up all night, after it, finishing schoolwork if I go, since it's on a school day. It will do you good if you go, and I will have a good night's sleep and be rested the morning after."  
  
"But still, I can't," Cho said. "I would just feel bad, and it isn't my friends, but yours."  
  
Hermione gave a laugh.  
  
"Trust me, my friends will not notice if I'm there or not. All they'll care about is enjoying themselves as much as possible, which is exactly what I think you should do. Okay, if you're not going, I'm not going either. It's a shame, actually, that my Muggle dress won't be used. It's beautiful and you would look lovely wearing it. Ever seen the movie 'Gone With the Wind'?"  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good, then you know how wonderful Scarlett's barbecue dress looks, which my dress is an exact replica of," Hermione said.  
  
"Wow!" Cho exclaimed. "You HAVE TO wear it at the ball!"  
  
Hermione didn't budge.  
  
"No, I won't. Either you will or nobody will. Please Cho, don't feel bad about it, just do it for me, will you? If you don't, I will feel awful about not being able to help you, because you sure deserve to have some fun after going through all that."  
  
Cho thought for a while.  
  
"Okay," she finally said. "I'm going, but only because I don't want you to feel awful."  
  
"Good girl," Hermione teased her and smiled.  
  
Cho hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, thanks so incredibly much for everything. You're so kind and even though I haven't known you for long, you've been so sweet to me. You really are a good and reliable friend."  
  
Yep, that's me in a nutshell, Hermione thought, and thought about Oliver having said the same things.  
  
"No problem," Hermione said. "Hey, what are friends for? Look, I have to go now, but I won't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow either, so I'll catch you at breakfast, and you can try the dress on, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Cho answered and let out a choking sound. "Good night."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione said. "I can stay a bit longer."  
  
Cho smiled through her tears.  
  
"Go on, I'll be fine."  
  
Hermione went quickly to Oliver's office and hoped that he hadn't left yet, since it was a bit late. She knocked on the door to Oliver's office.  
  
"Come in!" she heard him say.  
  
"Hey," she said when she had entered. "I have some good news for you."  
  
"That was a nice surprise," he said and smiled.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"You're going with Cho to the ball."  
  
Oliver stood up from his chair.  
  
"What?! Not that I'm complaining, but how did you do that?"  
  
"Um, let's just say that she wasn't planning on going, and therefore turned all the ones who asked her down, and after talking her into going I suggested she'd go with you," Hermione said.  
  
"You truly are amazing," Oliver said happily, his eyes sparkling.  
  
He looked just like he had done in her third year, when she had put a spell on Harry's glasses, during the Quidditch final, so they would dry themselves, she remembered.  
  
"There, there, no need to exaggerate," she tried to calm him down.  
  
Oliver grabbed her shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not, you're special."  
  
"Everyone is unique," she started, but was interrupted by him.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
A/N: I'm in suspense! How do you think this chapter was? Since I didn't have much time to proof read this thoroughly, I will probably go back and make slight changes. Feel free to suggest things I can change to make it better. 


	12. Afterthoughts

Chapter 12  
  
A/N: Um, this is really embarrassing and I am very much ashamed of myself for not updating for over a year. I would like to apologize and say that I really am very sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't even good, although it's taken me such a long time to write it. Thank you very much to everyone who has given me feedback, on what's bad and what's good; it's really valuable to me.  
  
I thought I'd explain a little about what's kept me from finishing this chapter till now. SO, when I got home from the USA there was so much else I had to do, and then school started with all its work (being in IB1 has been tough). Also, I know I promised to write during the fall break, but guess what happened? Of course, my computer chose to break just then. How convenient, huh? When we had fixed it, school started again, and along came schoolwork and mock exams. I'm really very sorry for making you wait for so long.  
  
Oooh, and if anyone happens to care about my opinion about 'OotP'; I think it was a slight disappointment, because Harry was such an annoying brat who felt sorry for himself all the time.I still think 'PoA' is the best book and 'GoF' the second best. Cho had a dramatic personality transformation, and was annoying too, but I think Cedric's death took really hard on her and changed her, since she was totally okay in the previous books.  
  
My reviewers:  
  
Angelgirl11- Oh, I'm sure your grammar is much better than mine is. I read and reviewed your story. =0)  
  
Kinipela12- Hi, Bonnie! waves back frenetically Thank you for giving me nice comments! =0) I absolutely LOVED it in the USA!!! So much that I want to move there (I've always wanted that, but now I'm even more convinced). I visited my two friends in Iowa and Virginia (we started out as e-mail pals) and met lots of awesome people. I definitely agree that there's loads of fun stuff to in the USA, so it feels boring to be back in Sweden, where there's nothing fun at all to do, except going online. I appreciate your patience.  
  
Katina Wellson- I'm sorry, but what's a mediocre hobby writer to do, when wanting to keep her readers' interest? I'm also sorry for not updating until now, but so many things came up and prevented me from writing. Aw, thank you for not getting hung up on my grammatical errors.  
  
MandyTheFreak- You'll see, you'll see! This will probably sound awful in English, so I'll play it safe instead; allt har sin tid. Pfft, who cares about Malfoy? (Except Ulrika who likes guys with backslick) Well, thank you!  
  
LittleMissFairyStarLights- Thank you so much for saying that it's one of the best O/Hr you've read! LOL I understand that the end of the last chapter is confusing, if it would be the end of the whole story. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough that it would be continued. Thank you also for reading my song fic.  
  
J.L. McD- Oooh! I managed to surprise you! Go me! LOL Here's what you asked for.  
  
lover411- Thank you for you comment, and sorry for being mean. makes sad puppy eyes Forgiven?  
  
S.Moon- Thanks for thinking the plot is great. I'm sorry that the part where Hermione's Muggle friends come into the picture ruins it, but it's part of the story.  
  
kura52- LOL You'll find out about it all in this chapter!  
  
Jenna- I'm writing right now! I'm really sorry about not updating earlier (I AM aware of that's it been more than a year, and I really am ashamed of it), but I've been so busy. Please don't be mad at me, will you?  
  
Baby Goo Goo 2- I'm right here! LOL Thanks, and I won't stop.  
  
I hate Ginny- I'm truly sorry I haven't updated earlier, but I've been really busy with school. I AM going to finish this story, even though I haven't been able to do it during 2 and a half years. Thank you for being so patient.  
  
CHO24/7- Thank you for all your nice comments! I honestly don't know if I'm going to make it a O/C fic or a O/Hr one. Yes, I'll try to update more often.  
  
CleopatrA13- Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! =0)  
  
Sam- I will! =0)  
  
Elfie-chan- Thanks a bunch! I do my best.  
  
grahamcrackers- Thanks a lot! He he... I am both mean AND confusing. You'll find out the answers to your questions in this chapter. Thank you, I'm glad that my grammar is good enough to understand. =0)  
  
Hallie Walker- Thank you, I'm so flattered! I'll try to update a lot more often.  
  
silver-dragon60- I'm going to, and thanks for enjoying reading this.  
  
Goldfish r yummy- Thank you! I hope this is soon enough (even though it's not soon at all...). Thanks also for signing my guestbook. =0)  
  
KIKI- Thanks!  
  
Pandora Kattalikis- Aw, thank you! I was afraid people would think Hermione being good at Quidditch would be too out of character.  
  
SenatorPadme- I will!  
  
coco bean- I hope you'll like this!  
  
poppincorn- Oooh! I'm so glad that I've succeeded with making a likeable cliffhanger! =0)  
  
Anime Goddess15- Thank you! I feel so honored that you like it. Wow, you have a very live imagination! =0) You should totally write this story instead! I bet it would be loads better than, since ideas seem to pop up in your head just out of the blue. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen to me.  
  
goldenwolf73- Yes! I managed to be unpredictable! =0) I'm glad you like it.  
  
funkyfaerie87- Thank you, it really means a lot to me that you're enjoying reading my story. Don't worry about not reviewing before. Believe me, I know very well how it is when you read something good and can't stop reading until you've read the whole thing. When I put Cho into my story, 'OotP hadn't been released yet, and I based her personality on what we had seen of her in 'PoA' and 'GoF'. From her appearances in 'PoA' and 'GoF' I drew the conclusion that she seemed to be a nice person, which developed further. You're on to something with your predictions, and that's all that I'm going to say for now... =0)  
  
angel13- Thanks, and I will.  
  
Emma Knight- Thanks! =0)  
  
The second Hermione opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. She wished she had stayed in the far away world of dreams (even though she hadn't slept well, at all). She also wished the events of last night had been a dream. She wished a lot of things, but they seldom or never came true.  
  
Without being fully rested, she pulled her bed curtains aside and rolled over to her alarm clock, to see if breakfast had started being served; it hadn't. She could hear the others snort lightly. Almost unaware, her fingers flew to the place on her cheek where HE had kissed her. She had to slap herself on her right hand to stop touching it. Oh great, she thought, now I'm starting to resemble a mental person too. She sat up, pulled her hand through her hair and then frustratingly sank back down again. She was ashamed of how all this made her react, and felt like she just wanted to disappear somewhere and erase this from her memory at the same time. It didn't make sense; that kiss meant nothing, so why was she here, wasting so much energy on thinking of such a non-important thing?  
  
"Uhhhhh," she groaned.  
  
She didn't know why she kept thinking about it; it didn't really mean anything particular. At all. She herself had kissed Harry on the cheek, at Kings Cross Station at the beginning of the summer, and she could bet Harry wasn't stuck on that event. She felt really stupid, because she was sure that Oliver had probably already forgotten about it all, while she didn't seem to be able to get it out of her head. Her thoughts kept running around and around in her head, and they were all incoherent. It was so frustrating not to be able to think clearly! Why, oh why, did she have to go on like this?  
  
Okay, she thought, I have to get my thoughts sorted out, so I can focus on everything I have to do today. I have to study for the-very-likely-to-come Potions pop quiz, do some Arithmancy, write an essay on how a digital camera works and help Cho fit the dress. That'd be about all, she thought. Why do I have to feel like this? she started asking herself again. I never asked for any of it! No, I've wasted enough time and energy on this stuff now, and it's more than about time I pull myself together and concentrate on important things. I simply cannot go on like this! I have made a plan for the day and now all I have to do is stick to it. Hermione got out of bed to get ready for breakfast, and when she was done Lavender and Parvati were awake.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "Um, I have a lot to do today, and I was wondering if you could please take my friends to Hogsmeade, without me? I would really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure," Lavender said, yawning.  
  
"Great, thanks," Hermione said. "I'll notify them then."  
  
"Don't mention it," Lavender replied.  
  
Hermione went down to the guest dorm, and when she was just about to knock, she covered her mouth with her hand in horror, as she remembered what she'd been supposed to do last night. She was very disappointed in herself, since she'd been so overwhelmed with she-didn't- know-what last night, that she had just waded through the common room without caring about the mess. Now the poor house elves had had to clean it all up. The image in her head, of the house elves cleaning all night long, made her mood sink even more.  
  
She pulled her wand out and decided that she needed a dose of a Cheering Charm, in order to keep the appearances up today. After performing it, she had a broad smile on her face, and felt ready to meet her Muggle friends. She told them about today's plans, and they were fine with them, so it didn't take long until she was able to go down to the Great Hall, still all smiles. It was quite empty, and Hermione assumed people were sleeping in, as they usually did on a Saturday. She spotted Cho sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, and started towards it, since there was plenty of room at it.  
  
"Hi, feeling better today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A lot," Cho replied. "It really helps, you know, to talk to someone and not just keep it inside of oneself."  
  
"By the way," she added, after taking another look at Hermione, "how come you look so happy today?"  
  
"What? Aren't I always happy? And why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining and..." Hermione made a gesture up at the ceiling, and quickly looked down again when it was clearly showing that it was all cloudy outside.  
  
"Anyhow,"she said and quickly switched topics of conversation, "let's do it in your dorm, since I will have to bring the gown there anyway." "I'll cover my ears when you say the password."  
  
"I'm fine with that," Cho said. "I'll wait for you here at the entrance."  
  
The two girls finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, and when they were heading out of the Great Hall, the rest of the student body came flocking. Hermione hurried back to her dormitory, and when she was on her way back, she felt the Cheering Charm diminish and gave herself the second dose of the day. She promised herself that it was the last one, though.  
  
Cho was waiting for her and quickly led her to the Ravenclaw wing. They didn't have a portrait as an entrance, but a bookshelf. Just like Anne Frank's hiding place, Hermione thought. A portrait was next to the bookshelf, and after Cho said the password, the bookshelf swung open. Hermione was amazed and speechless by what she saw in Ravenclaw's common room. There were books everywhere; bookshelves filled with books and heaps on the tables.  
  
"Wow," she managed.  
  
"Pretty impressive, huh?" Cho smiled.  
  
"To put it mildly," Hermione agreed. "I would be able to put up with living here."  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to my dorm." Cho headed for the stairs to the right.  
  
The dorm was like a miniature of the common room, with two bookshelves and books lying on every bedside table. Apart from that, the room looked just like her own dorm, except for the fact that all the curtains were blue. It was empty, since everyone had gone down for breakfast. Hermione felt relieved that Cho's roommates weren't there.  
  
Cho pointed at the bed closest to the window.  
  
"That's my bed."  
  
Hermione nodded and then clasped her hands together.  
  
"Well, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
Hermione handed Cho the bag with the dress in, and went to sit on Cho's bed while waiting for her to change, in the bathroom. She looked out of the window and just sat staring out of it. The view was stunning and had a calming effect on her, which was exactly what she needed. The sound of someone entering the room startled her and she gasped.  
  
"Just WHO are YOU?" a girl with red blonde, curly hair demanded to know.  
  
Before Hermione even had time to open her mouth, the door to the bathroom was opened and Cho stepped out. She was clutching the skirt, so she wouldn't step on it.  
  
"Oh, Marietta, you're back already." Cho smiled brightly at her.  
  
"I am," the girl named Marietta said and returned the smile. "Amy and Sarah are coming; we met some seventh years Hufflepuffs on our way, who seemed like they really wanted to ask them to the ball. I can take a hint, so I knew when to leave." Then she stopped smiling, and pointed at Hermione. "Do you know who THAT is? And why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Cho gave a laugh. "Don't worry, she's not an intruder. This is Hermione Granger, she's a fifth year Gryffindor and friends with Harry Potter."  
  
Marietta gave Hermione a look and uninterestedly raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Hermione, come here," Cho said. "I'd like you to meet my best friend, Marietta Edgecombe."  
  
Hermione held her hand out and forced herself to smile slightly. "Hello, nice to meet you."  
  
Marietta didn't take it, but turned to Cho instead. "You still haven't explained why you're wearing that... thing."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Hermione has persuaded me into going to the ball, and since I won't be able to get a dress robe, in time, she's being so kind and lending me her dress." Cho explained.  
  
"That's great that you're going, after all!" Marietta happily exclaimed. "We're going to have sooo much fun; even more fun than we had at the Yule ball!"  
  
"I hope so." Cho looked down at her feet.  
  
Hermione couldn't understand Marietta's tactlessness, but Marietta didn't seem to notice Cho's change of moods and kept on babbling.  
  
"Guess who approached me today and asked if you had a date for the ball? Joe Henderson! Of course I told him you weren't going, and he seemed really disappointed, but now you can go with him. Michael Corner also asked about you the other day, but if I were you I would choose Joe Henderson."  
  
Joe Henderson was a cute seventh year Ravenclaw who had transferred to Hogwarts in April last year, but he was already one of the most popular kids.  
  
"I... I can't go with any of them," Cho said quietly. "I'm already going with someone else."  
  
"Really?!" Marietta was surprised. "Who is it then?  
  
"Oliver Wood."  
  
Marietta's eyes popped up wide. "You're kidding me...!"  
  
"No, he's just going to keep me company as a teacher, so it's really not a big deal..."  
  
"Not a big deal? Open your eyes, Cho! Oliver Wood has been every girl's DREAM DATE, since the day he first set his foot here at Hogwarts. My, you certainly are one lucky girl!"  
  
Marietta took a quick breath and collected herself.  
  
"Okay, this requires careful planning, in order to make everything perfect. There's still time to go into Hogsmeade and get you a manicure and..."  
  
My gosh! Is there no end to how this person can go on? Hermione thought. No, no, I'm not going to hang around here all day, so I'll just do what I came to do, now, and just hopefully not see this person for at least the rest of the day.  
  
"Um, not to interrupt your interesting conversation or anything, but I have some things to do, so I was just wondering if I could just quickly shrink the gown now and then leave you to continue your conversation?" Hermione asked sweetly, with a plastered smile on her face. "I think we should shrink the gown about five centimeters (A/N: about 2 inches). What do you think about that, Cho?"  
  
"I... I think that'll be fine."  
  
"Let's get to work then," she said and then mumbled something under her breath.  
  
The gown immediately shrunk five centimeters and now fitted Cho like a glove.  
  
Hermione had a pleased expression on her face. "There, I thought it would look nice. Well, I guess I'll leave now. See you."  
  
Cho opened her mouth as if to say something, but Hermione hurried out of the room before anyone had the time to speak; she felt awkward in Marrietta's company and just wanted leave as soon as possible. She once again found herself in Ravenclaw's magnificent common room that could more be described as a library. It was impossible for her to leave directly without having walked around and have a look at all the lovely books. There were all sort of books; books about Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Quidditch and biographies of famous witches and wizards. There were even Muggle books. Hermione recognized some Muggle classics like 'Pride And Prejudice' and 'Little Women'. She hadn't dared to touch any of the books, but when she saw an old book about Arithmancy, she just couldn't resist the strong urge to take it down and have a look inside it. She browsed through the pages with fascination.  
  
"Those books are ancient and exclusive first editions of Rowena Ravenclaw's favorite books, and it's strictly forbidden to touch them," a male voice, from behind her, said.  
  
The voice had startled Hermione so much that she almost dropped the book.  
  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't know," she gave as an excuse and quickly put the book back where it belonged. "I'm not in Ravenclaw, but I was just visiting a friend, and when I was on my back and saw this great book about the fascinating subject Arithmancy, I just couldn't resist having a look inside it."  
  
"I can see why," the voice said, "I've had a hard time myself, with resisting the urge to touch and read any of those books."  
  
Hermione turned around to see who the voice belonged to, but she didn't recognize the guy. He was tall and had brown hair and clear blue eyes.  
  
The guy held his hand out. "Joe Henderson."  
  
"Oh, you're the one who..." she was on her way to say "wants to take Cho to the ball", but managed to stop herself in the last minute.  
  
"Who what?" he asked curiously and amusedly.  
  
"Who..." she frenetically searched in her memory.  
  
"Who is the Ravenclaw prefect who made the suggestion that all the new prefects have to be sixth year students, because that's how it was at your last school, and it all worked tremendously there, and got your suggestion sustained." She said all that very quickly and triumphantly, relieved that she had been able to think of something to say to fix the consequences of when she had let her tongue slip earlier (there was also some bitterness in her tone, because she had been hoping like mad to be chosen to be a Gryffindor prefect, now that she was finally a fifth year student).  
  
"That's right," he said and laughed warmly. "So, now that we've cleared things about who I am, who are you then?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said and shook his hand that was still held out towards her.  
  
"Oh, you're the one who..." he started, but then hesitated and stopped. "...no..."  
  
"Who what?" she urged him on, not being able to hold back a smile, even though his tone worried her. "What have you heard?"  
  
After all, what could it be? That her middle name was 'Brainy'? Or 'Insufferable-know-it-all'?  
  
"Who has an unhealthy obsession with Draco Malfoy and therefore likes to stalk him," he quickly turned his head away after saying it.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione felt like someone had smacked her in her face.  
  
Suddenly he turned his head back to face her and cracked up big time.  
  
"I'm just messing with you!" he said between his laughs. "Ha ha! You should've seen your face!"  
  
He patted her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you upset, really."  
  
She took a few deep breaths.  
  
"I'm fine," she finally managed. "You really got me, there. It's just that it was so absurd that I wasn't able to imagine that someone would be able to make something like that up. Anyway, what HAVE you heard about me?"  
  
"Oh, just the usual, I guess," he answered, "you're the smartest person in your year, even though you're Muggle-born, it's a mystery why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, and you're good friends with Harry Potter and that redhead what's-his-name, plus you used to date Viktor Krum."  
  
"Ron Weasley," she told him. "And no, I didn't date Viktor Krum; I just went to the Yule ball with him. Yes, I guess that pretty much sums me up. It's quite amazing; you've been here for a few months, never spoken to me before now, and you already know the story of life."  
  
He laughed friendlily.  
  
"You're funny," he said. "Are you funny at balls too? Or only when someone catches you with touching Ravenclaw's ancient books? I'd like to find that out."  
  
"What do you mean?" she said confusedly.  
  
"Hermione "Malfoy Stalker and Harry Potter's best friend" Granger, in Gryffindor, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked while facing her with a steady look.  
  
"I... I... I'm not sure," she finally managed.  
  
My gosh! she thought. What am I saying? 'I'm not sure'???!!! No! I can't go with him, I just can't. There were so many reasons for that, no dress, no time...  
  
"All you have to be sure of is to say yes, because I would really like to find out if you're always like this funny," he said.  
  
"I mean, no; I can't," she said.  
  
"Please," he said, "I know I'm no Viktor Krum, but I would really to go with you."  
  
"Can I think about it?" she asked. "You kind of surprised me here."  
  
"By all means, but please let me know by dinner tonight, will you?" he said.  
  
"I will," she said and nodded.  
  
As soon as Hermione got out of the Ravenclaw common room, she stopped and leaned back to a wall. A part of her wanted to accept Joe's invitation to the ball, but another part of her didn't. She liked balls and had been looking forward to going to this one, but when she had been planning on going, she had also just planned on going with Harry, Ron, Neville or someone else whom she'd just go with as friends.  
  
With Joe it was different, since they had just met and she didn't know him enough to know his intentions. She was afraid to maybe encourage something by accepting his invitation, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him by declining, because he seemed really nice and she wanted to get to know him better. She assumed that they shared the common interest of books, so there probably wouldn't be an awkward silence between them most of the time. Suddenly she remembered that she was probably a secondhand choice or something, after all, since he'd initially wanted to go with Cho. Then she might get a new friend out of going, but there was still the schoolwork issue...  
  
All right, she thought, I'm tired of never knowing what to decide on, so this time I'll let a coin do it for me. She hauled up a coin from her jeans pocket and charmed it to say 'YES', with glowing red letters, on one side and 'NO', with glowing blue letters, on the other. Then she tossed it up. The glowing red letters were unmistakable. Well, she thought, I guess I'll have to look for a dress robe then. 


End file.
